hello goodbye
by ilovekenschmidt
Summary: Kendall's father returns but when he says goodbye, will it be his last. Follow Kendall as he deals with the loss of his father
1. Welcome home dad

**A/N: Hey guys i know I said I would update my other story I Hate My Life but this one just ****came to my mind and I just had to write it. Hope you like.**

**Kendalls POV:**

I woke up feeling great. Today was the day my dad was coming home for a week. My dad is in the air force and has been there for five years. The only time he called was Christmas. But hearing his voice just made me want to see him more. I couldnt wait until later on

Downstairs me and katie ate our breakfasts quickly. We were too anxious to do anything slow today. We sat on the couch and watched Spongebob for most of the morning. Then, the doorbell rang. "I will get it" I said as I sprang from the couch. I opened the door and there he was. Tall, fit and looked just like me. Blonde hair, and those green eyes everyone says I get from him. I couldnt believe he was actually back.

I leaned forward and hugged him until he begged me to get off since he couldnt breathe."Its good to have you back dad." I said and led him back into the house.

"Daddy"Katie screamed and ran into the living room. She jumped up and hung around his neck. I couldnt help but smile. My mom came in next and gave him a hug and kiss. My mom hadnt been this happy in years since he left. The last tme shewas happy was almost six years ago on Christmas. When Dad was there with us. As a matter of fact none of us have been this happy in a while. I just hope it stays that way.

***Time skip-Dinner time***

"So Kendall"My dad started. "Hows hockey and everything else going."

"Awesome. Last time you were here i was pretty bad. Now Im like a pro"I said happy that we still talked about stuff like this.

"Its true"Katie said" Kendall is the best hockey player." We all started laughing. We knew she was going to say something sarcastic next. "If only he could beat james" I just stuck my tongue out at her and laughed. This was going to be an interesting week.

**** Time skip-Bed time****

"Hey dad." I said as he came into my room.

"Whats up kiddo"He asked

"When are you leaving again?"

"Saturday." I frowned. Saturday was in 7 days. "I know its short but we can do whatever you want."

"Well. Im going to the ice rink tommorow. Me and logan always go down on Mondays and we play against his dad"I said. But I think I mightve disappointed him cuz he really wanted to do stuff with me

"Well Im coming with can be Knights against the Mitchells."He said. My face lit up. I couldnt wait for tomorrow.

****Morning****

"Bye mom."I said as we left for the ice rink. We walked to the parking lot and hopped in the car. Then I remembered something. I forgot to tell hm why he came to LA instead of back home to Minnesota. I forgot to tell him Im in big time rush.

"Hey dad. I forgot to tell you something last night."I said

"What is it"He said eagerly

"The reason you came here instead of minnesota was because Im in a band with james carlos and logan. Were in big time rush"

"Thats you"He said all surprised."A couple of guys I work with said that their daughters are in love with Big time rush. You got any concerts this week."

"Yeah but I dont know if I should home"

"You are going. Im coming"

"Thats great dad. Thanks"

We pulled into the ice rink and went inside. We saw logan and his dad and walked over to them.

"Hey Loges. Hey "I said.

"Hey kendall. Whose this?"Logan asked.  
"This is my dad. Hes home for the week"

"Nice to see you again Mr. Knight."

"You too Logan"Dad said."So are we gonna play or are we just gonna sit here and talk. Lets go."

We all laughed at my dad and went onto the ice. After an hour of getting checked into the glass and shredding the ice, we decided to end the game. But of course. Not before me and my dad won. "Good game"we said and then we were on our way back home. I couldnt help but think that I finally have my dad back and he was going to see us in concert tomorrow night. I couldnt wait.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and hoped you liked. Please review. I take constructive criticizum for anyone who feels like they can help the story.**


	2. Concert and tears

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter. Now heres the next one.**

**Kendall's POV: **

My eyes fluttered open as i felt someone's lips press against my cheek and then gently shake me. "Hey dad" I said when my eyes fully adjusted to the light.

"Hey son"Mr knight replied. "Its time to get up"

"Why? Its sooooo early"I kinda exagerated on the so. It was 10:30 which is not that early.

"Tooooo bad. Gustavo called and he wants his dogs at the studio by 11:15. So get up." We both laughed and I got out of bed. I quickly went to the bathroom and took a shower. I made sure I was extra quick because I didnt want Gustavo yelling at us before our concert tonight. Especially when my dad will be there. That would just be a disaster.

I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black and red striped beanie. I dashed down the stairs and sat next to my dad at the breakfast table.

"Hey kiddo"Mr Knight said.

"Hey dad"I said.

"I cant wait for the concert tonight. How you feeling"

"A bit nervous but mostly excited"

"Why are you nervous"

"Because we never performed in front of you and this concert, we have to make perfect"

"It doesnt matter if its perfect or not. The fans dont mind either. They just come to hear you sing and see you."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem. Now lets get you to training"

"Yeah were all excited for that"I said sarcastically. We sat there and laughed for a while and then noticed we had to be there in 5 minutes.

We arrived at the studio and practiced singing, dancing, and harmonies. It was torturous but we knew we had to do it for my dad.

****Time skip backstage at concert****

"Dogs we have five minutes till they call you on stage so you better be prepared"Gustavo said.

"Dont worry. We got this"I said feeling confident.

"Oh and one more question"Gustavo started."Why is there a row of the airforce up front?"

"Oh thats my dad and a couple other guys that serve with him. So we have to make this the best concert ever"

"Whoa your dads in the air force. I had no idea"Gustavo said.

"Yeah well now you do"

Next thing we know the curtains come up and the annoncer starts. "Ladies and gentlemen. Lets give it up for the one and only. Big Time Rush." That was our que. We ran out onto the stage and the fans started applauding right away. I felt a rush of energy go through me as I started singing the first verse in Love Me Love Me.

We were on the stage for at least three hours but we didnt wanna stop so we closed with a song we all loved. We sang Worldwide. I dont get too emotional during it anymore but if I do, I wait until after the show. The fans didnt come to see an emotional wreck.

Once the song was over, I did have tears in my eyes but I didnt let them fall until i was alone in my dressing room. Thats when i broke down completely. Tears fell freely down my face and my face turned red as a tomato. My eyes were now red and puffy instead of green with joy. The only thing I thought to do was call Jo. I just had to hear her voice. I quickly dialed her number and sure enough she answered.

"Hello"She said

"Hey Jo. Its Kendall." I said

"Hey Kendall whats up.''

"Oh nothing. Wejust got done with a concert and we sang Worldwide and I kinda broke down afterwards. I really just needed to hear your voice."

"Oh wow. Well actually I have vacation in two days and I was planning of spending it back home at the palmwoods. Do you still live there?"

"Yeah. I guess Ill see you there. I love you Jo"

"I love you too Kendall. Bye"

"Bye" I said then hung up the phone.


	3. More tears and worrying

**A/N:I need reviews guys. Comments questions complaints even criticizum**

**Kendalls POV:**

As i hung up the phone I couldnt wait for two days. In two days I would be able to see Jo again. I could hold her kiss her and we could do whatever we wanted. Then i realized something. In two days, my dad was leaving. In two days i would be happy but so upset. What would I do?

We all piled into the tour bus and headed back home to the apartment. I couldnt help but space out while I was thinking about Jo and my dad. What would happen would I break down crying or would I cry myself to sleep every night. I was suddenly pulled out of my train of thought when Logan started waving in front of me and james and carlos tackled me to the ground.

"Kendall are you alright. Youve been acting kinda weird lately"Logan asked.

"Yeah Im fine"I lied. "Just a lot going through my head right now"

"Kendall I know your lying and I know why you are upset"

"Really Logie. You think you know why Im upset. Then tell me" I said maybe a little too snotty.

"OK. Your upset because your dad is leaving in two days and jo is coming back in two days and you dont know whats gonna happen that day. Am I not right" Logan was right but I couldnt lt him know that. I had to lie again even though I hated lying.

"Thats so not true Logan. Im so gonna be fine when jo comes back and when my dad leaves..."I paused for a second. "Im sure I will be fine"

"Really kendall" Damn it. He saw right through me.

"No. I lied im gonna be so depressed and upset and" I couldnt finish that sentence. I broke down completely. I didnt care if anyone saw me like this. I just couldnt take it anymore. I needed someone like Logan to care for me right now so i didnt mind when I burried my head in his chest and he embraced me like a true friend would. I needed that.

After what seemed like forever but was only minutes my cries died down to the occasional sniffle. Logan asked if i was ok then we headed to the apartment. I had totally forgotten that we had been in the tour bus all that time. We were up at the apartment and I went right into the shower. I needed some alone time.

I quickly stripped my clothes off me and let the hot water flow onto my back. The heat soothed some of the tense muscles but that didnt help. I started to cry silently letting the tears mix with the water. Ive never cried so much before. I guess this is really starting to get to me.

I hopped out of the shower threw on a tee shirt sweatpants and some socks and got out of the bathroom. As i was going into my room, my phone started ringing. "Hello"I answered

"Hey kendall. Its jo"

"Oh hey jo. Whats up"I asked

"Nothing really but I need to tell you something"She said

"Sure anything"

"Ok well. I cant come back in two days. The break has been moved to the winter and its only summer. Im sorry that i got you all excited for nothing"She said

"Its ok. And its not your fault you didnt know that was gonna happen"

"Thanks. I love you kenny. Bye"

"Love you too. Bye"I said and hung up the phone.

*****Time skip dinner time*****

"Great concert today there son"my dad told me.

"Thanks. It was great that you were there to see it. It felt totally different knowing that someone you cared about was actually in the audience waiting to see you."

Mr knight just laughed at that comment. The rest of dinner was silent except the occasional comment made by dad about me and how well i had performed.

When it was time for bed meand his dad said there goodnights and headed off to our rooms. i didnt get any sleep that night. I thought about what would happen when my dad left. Would he die will i ever see him again. With all the thoughts running through my head, i finally managed to fall asleep. But not without the nightmare I would never forget until the day i die...

**A/N: Cliff hanger. So what is kendalls dream about will the dream he had be true will his dad return safely. To be continued...**


	4. the nightmare

**Sorry it took so long it was the end of school end we had the state tests and evrything**

**Kendalls POV**

_"Bye Dad. Im really gonna miss you"I said_

_"Im gonna miss you two kid. But just remember that Ill always love you and no matter what happens Ill always be in here." My dad said as he pointed to my heart._

_"Yeah i know. I love you dad."_

_"I love you too kendall" We gave eachother a hug and thats when the tears came._

_"I gotta go now"He said and then he said one final goodbye and headed out the door. The next thing i hear is my phone start to ring. I pick it up._

_As I fall asleep I see something. Its a plane taking flight. But its not just any plane. Its my dads plane. I see him and his crew members talking and laughing gleefully. _

_Suddenly,A bomb goes off. Then another and another. 3 total bombs and the plane goes crashing to the ground. As it hits the ground, it bursts into flames and im pretty sure nothing else remains but scrap metal and bones. But im wrong_

_I see 5 men come out of the plane still alive. And one of them is my dad. I wanna run up to him and give him a hug but i know i cant. For some odd reason I cant move. I feel nerves kick in like something bad is about to happen and i hope my gut is wrong. But of course. Its not._

_One more explosion and everything blasts up straight up into the sky. My dad falls right in front of my panic stricken face and i cant believe my eyes. None of this is real. It cant be real. He promised me he would be back for my birthday. But none of that is bound to happen anymore. I try to fight back tears but i cant. They manage slip my eyes and pour down my face. At this point my life sucks right now. I dont know why or how this happens. _

_The next day my family gets the letter from the base that says:"Im sorry but your loved one was K.I.A. (Killed In Action)_

_Tears poured down our faces. None of us expected it so soon. We lived in grief for the rest of our lives that daddy was never going to com home. We would never hear his voice or laugh with him again. But most of all the one that taughtme how to play my favorite sport was never going to coach me or give me advice ever again._

I felt some one shaking my body but i refused to open my eyes. I tossed and turned and tried to get whoever it was off of me.

"Kendall its me buddy. Wake up your having a night mare." I recognized that voice. It was Logan. I opened my eyes and felt hot and sweaty and noticed i had been crying in my sleep.

"W-What happened" i said in between sobs.

"You had a night mare. You alright now" I shook my head no and Logie took me into his arms. I cried into his chest yet again for at least a good half an hour. But i know he didnt mind. I knew he had a secret crush on me.

"You alright now" I said yes and i let go of him. "Oh and ken I know what your nightmare was about. And dont was only a dream."

"Thanks Loges. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Hey thats what friends are for right." We both chuckled and then got ready to eat breakfast.


	5. Goodbye

**New update. I just got out of school so I will update a lot more now the whole story is kendalls point of view**

We all sat around the table eating pancakes trying to enjoy our last breakfast with my dad. Of course I couldnt do that. The dream I had last night kept bugging me. I kept wondering if it was real or not. I dont know how i would handle it if my dad died.

"Kendall...Kendall... hello"I heard someone say. I looked up.

"Hmmm"I said. I guess i was kinda staring into space for a little while.

"Are you ok. You didnt answer me for about 2 minutes.?'' My mom asked.

"yeah im fine." I said. For now though is what I thought in my head. We all started a little small talk about the great times we had while my dad was home. He really didnt seem too happy about leaving us again. I guess now that were grown up he realizes what hes missed out on. But hes doing a good thing. Risking his life to serve our country and save innocent lives.

Breakfast was over and me and Logan headed to our shared room to change. He changed in our room and I changed in the bathroom. Logan had on a blue tee shirt with black skinny jeans and i was wearing a red v neck with black skinny jeans and red vans.

"You ready to go say goodbye to your dad?"Logan asked me.

"Honestly logan,not really. Im scared that hes not gonna come b-ba-back."I couldnt hold it in anymore. i started crying my eyes out.

"Shh kenny calm down. Everythings gonna be ok. Nothing will go wrong. Just stopcrying so your dad doesnt get even more upset that hes leaving again."Logan cooed.

"O-Ok."I said and tried to stop crying. I stopped and we went down stairs to the living room where everyone was waiting for us. Everyone else said there goodbyes and it was my turn.

"Bye dad. Im really gonna miss you"I said.

"Bye kiddo. Im gonna miss you too. Ill call when I get there. I promise ok."He said.I nodded my head and gave him a hug. Then he started towards the door.

"Hey dad"He turned around before he could open the door. "I-I love you"

"I love you too Kendall."He said. He came back and we gave eachother one lat hug. And then he left.

As soon as the door shut, I ran straight to my room. I didnt want anyone to see me cry like this. Logan is the only one that has seen me cry before but not like this before. I burried my face in my pillow and started crying uncontrollably.

*******In the kitchen*******

"IM gonna go check on him"Logan said.

"OK. Good luck"Mrs knight said and logan went to his and kendalls shared room.

"Ken buddy are you ok."

"No not really.. I just feel like somethings gonna go wrong. I just have that feeling in my gut"

"Kendall people always say follow your gut but dont. Your just nervous thats all."

"Ok. Logie can you please stay with me. I dont wanna be alone right now. Im kinda upset and really need spmeone to comfort me.

"Of course Ill stay with you bud. Thats why im here. K''

"K"

**So will the feeling in kendalls gut be true. Will something go really wrong and cause kendall to fall apart. Keep reading and find out. Review**


	6. the phone call

**Im updating slow. Sorry everyone. Ive been really busy but heres chapter six.**

Me and Logan ended up falling asleep in my bed that night.

"Kendall kendall wake up."

"what?"I asked Logan

"We have to get up Gustavo wants us at the studio."

"Logan my mom said i didnt have to go but i have to tell you something."

"What is it. "

"I gave my dad a card before he left and he said hed call when he opened it. Do you think he will really call or was that just to get me to not be upset?"

"Oh kenny. Of course hes gonna makes you think hes not?" I just shrugged my shoulders at him. I honestly didnt know what i was thinking when i asked that.

"Kendall"he said

"Yea"

"I uh uh um"He hesitated."I uh love you"

"You what?"I aksed.

"NOthing. Nevermind i said anything"He blushed.

"Its ok. I uh well I like you too" I said. There was an awkward silence until james called logan to go to the studio.

"Bye logie"I said in a flirty voice. He blushed even redder and muttered a little bye and left the room. As soon as the door clicked shut i bursted out with laughter. Logan was just so funny. How he turned red and everything.

"Its not funny kendall" I heard him yell from downstairs. That got me to shut up.

After they left I went downstairs and found a note on the table.

_Kendall,_

_Me and your sister went to the store for some groceries. all if you need anything_

_Mommy_**(1)**

I wasnt really hungry so i didnt eat breakfast. I sat on the couch and turned on the it was early nothing was on so i kept spongebob on. I was just getting comfortable when the phone. I really didnt wanna answer it but what if it was my dad. So i got up and answeres the phone.

"Hello"I said.

"Hi. Is this kendall"

"Uh yeah"

"Its dad."

"Dad hey. Whats up."

"OH nothing flying in a plane heading to the base and i decided to open the card. It was really great ken."

"Thanks dad"

"NO prob and the song was really great." He opened the card and kendalls voice rang through the air.

_Through times of good and even better. Is all that really matters. When it comes to me and my best friends. Through times of sunshine or crazy weather. Is all that really matters when it comes to me and my best friends."_**(2)**

**"**Listen kendall i want you to remember something"

"What is it dad"

"Just remember..." Just then there was an explosion on the other end of the line. My heart stopped. I couldnt believe this. So i tried yelling into the phone.

"Dad! Dad!Please answer me." I pleaded with tears in my eyes again.

Someone else got on the phone.

"Im sorry son. Your father was killed in the explosion."

**1-I always love how mrs. knight refers to herslef as mommy and how it totally embarrasses kendall**

**2-That song is actually kendalls. Its from a web show called poor paul. His brother made it. Just look the song up on youtube and you can get the whole thing.**

**Please review. Should kendalls dad really be dead or should he somehow still be alive but kendall and his family still go thriugh the grief of the funeral. I also have this thing that after the funeral kendall goes tohis grandpas and gets sick and hes like oh great even worse now. Let me know what you guys all think. please.**


	7. Telling Everyone

**Sorry i havent updated in a at the movies a lot. Enjoy chapter 7**

"Your dad was killed in an explosion."

As soon as I heard that I called my mom.

"Hello"She said.

"M-Mom please come home its an emergency."

"Kendall just calm down me and katie will be there soon."She said. I hung up the phone and fell to the floor crying. I was crying for about 10 minutes then my mom and katie walked in. I ran right to my mom and hugged her so tight.

"Kendall please tell us whats wrong."Mrs Knight pleaded.

"I-I was on the phone with dad cuz he called. He said he got the card and it was great. Then he said 'I want you to remember...' And then there was uh uh a-an explosion on the other end of the line. Another guy came on and said that dad died" AS soon as i said that i started crying and so did my mom and sister.

"Kendall call Logan and tell him that they should come home now."Mom said through sobs.I quickly nodded and grabbed my phone and dialed Logans number.

"Hello"Logan said.

"Hey L-Loges its kendall you guys have to c-come home like right now something happened."I said.

"Um ok. Are you ok?"Logan asked.

"Um you will find out when you get here." I said and hung up the phone.I went back to the family room and joined the rest of my remaining family members.

Just then Logan, James, and,Carlos came in.

"Someone please tell us whats wrong and why you are all crying."James said. My mom nodded to me and that meant I had to be the one to tell them.

"Ok fine ill tell them"I said. I explained to them how I was on the phone with my dad since he called to say that he got the card and that there was an explosion on the other end of the line. They all gasped at that part. And that the guy on the other line said that he had died. At that point they all looked sad and broken. All of us were crying and sniffling. After about 15 minutes we all eventually calmed down.

"Well I guess Ill make some funeral arrangements and tell our other relatives about it"Ms knight said.

"Ok." we all said and then headed off to our bedrooms. When me and Logan got there i said things I never thought I would.

"Logie can I sleep with you. I need someone right now?"I asked.

"Sure kenny."Logan said as he patted the spot on his bed next to him.

"Thanks Logie. I-I love you."I blushed.

"I love you too Ken. Now get some sleep"

With that said we both fell into a pretty peaceful sleep besides a couple tossings and turnings.

**Hope you all liked. Please review.**


	8. Authors Note

**Authors note**

**I just made a new poll and i need you guys who are reading Hello Goodbye to vote in it. The question is Do you think kendalls dad should still be alive in the story?**

**Its gonna give me some ideas and whatever answer gets the most votes will be used in the story. Also if any of you have any ideas for the story please feel free to message me and if i can use your idea i will be happy to. **

**Im kinda in a little writers block so your ideas and votes will help me. I hope. You guys might wanna get your ideas if any to me quickley because i may be going on vacation within the next 2 weeks and I really wanna update for you guys.**

**Thanks,  
Gia**


	9. The Funeral

**Sry i havent updated i was in florida for a month but ill make up for it here is chap 9. R&R**

Today was the day of the funeral. I dreaded this day. What really sucked was we didnt even have a body to put in the coffin. It would just be an empty little wood box. My friends were going to go to support me but i had to say a few words. Im not gonna be able to get one sentence out. Ill probably end up breaking down in front of our family and friends.

"Sweetie its time to go."My mom said from downstairs. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror. I was wearing a black suit with jeans and black vans. I fixed my hair then headed down stairs.

"You ready?"My mom asked

"No but i cant back out"I replied.

"You are going to be fine ok sweetie." I just glanced at her then headed to the car. I was to mad and upset to talk to anybody. I just prayed this day would go by fast but of course luck wasnt being good to me.

We drove to the church and headed inside. My friends were already there with their families and so were most of my relatives. They walked up to us and gave us hugs and said they were sorry for the loss.I dont know if anyone meant it except for Logan and his were very close to my dad and even Logan was crying. That made me feel like he actually cared.

The funeral started and I had to use evry bit of my strength not to cry while me and the rest of my relatives walked behind the coffin. I sat next to Logan and his family and my mom and katie were on the other side of me. I leaned my head on Logan because he was the only one i could seek comfort wrapped his arm around me and I muttered a short thank you.

It was time for me and my family to go up and speak. My mom went first. She said things like he was a great husband and father and she coldnt wish for anyone better. Katie didnt really know what to say cuz she really didnt know him all that well. Then it was my turn. I stepped up to the podium and the only words that came out of my mouth was "I will never for get him. He was the best dad and i will love him forever and always"

Then i sat on the ground and started crying. I could hear everyone watching muttering things like "Oh poor kid" And "What a shame this happened." And just sounds of sorrow. I pulled myself together and said one more thing.

"We have a change in plans. Me and my band are gonna sing this song we wrote on our first album. Guys will you please come up here.?"I asked. They noddded there heads and stood up. "This song is called Worldwide"I said. Then the music started playing.

"_Wait. A you tell me anything how was your day. Cuz Ive. Been missing._

_You by my side yeah._

_Did I. Awake_

_You at of your dream Im sorry but i couldnt sleep. _

_Youcalm me down theres something bout_

_The sound of your voice_

_I I I Im never never_

_Never as far away as it may seem_

_Soon well be together and_

_Well pick up right where we left off._

_Paris London Tokyo_

_Theres just one thing that i gotta do. _

_Hello tuck you in every night on the phone _

_Hello tuck you in every night_

_And i can hardly take another goodbye baby wont be long_

_Youre the one that im waiting on_

_Hello tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello_

_Girl ill be thinking about you worldwide worldwide worldwide_

_Girl ill be thinking about you worldwide worldwide worlwide_

_Girl ill be thinking about you..._

Once the song was over, no one in the audience had a dry eye. Not even the men.

The funeral ended and watched the coffin get burried. I started crying again. After that ended my mom came over and talked to me.

"Kendall your gonna stay with your grandfather for a couple days. I want you to be away from all this. Katies going to our aunts. Ok."She said.I nodded my head and before i could stop myself i blurted something out.

"Can Logan come with me please?"

"You have to ask him and his parents first."I dashed off towards Logan.

"Hey um can you come to my grandfathers mom wants me to get away from all this but i dont wanna be alone with my ?"I practically begged him.

"Ill go ask hold on."Then he went to ask his parents he came back momentarily and said that he could go.

I dont know how this will help me but i guess this will be for the best. I just hope theres something to do in an old retiirement home wheere my grandpa lives.

**Ok so not the best chapter but i still think it came pretty good. Any suggestions PM me. Review please**


	10. Grandpas and strange feelings

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while,I went to florida then a big time rush concert then I met kendall Schmidt. Wow I did a lot this summer. And I start school tomorrow so I might update more if I don't have a lot of home work. **

**Alright well enough of me rambling heres chapter ten.**

We went over to Logans house first where he pached some clothes and other neccesities. I started thinking about my dad and all the memories we shared and everything we did together. I suddenly heard someone calling me.

"Kendall. Kendall snap out of it buddy"I heard logan say. I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when he pinched me.

" was that for"I asked oblivious to what just happened.

"you were like caught in your thoughts and wouldn't snap out of it. Sorry"

"Its fine." I guess he didn't believe the im fine part cuz he quickly pulled me into a hug. We stayed like that for a little while.

"How you holding up Kenny"He asked. That's when I had an emotional breakdown. I started bawling my eyes out into Logans shirt. I couldn't help it. I loved my dad. I mean everyone did. But he taught me how to play hockey. And now hockey to me doesn't seem to have a meaning to it anymore. But im gonna keep playing because that's what my dad would want. Right?

"Kenny come on your grandfathers waiting for us."Logan said.

"Ok." Honestly I didn't want to go but Logan was going to be there with me so that didn't make it all that bad. We grabbed our suit cases and went down the stairs to find my grandpa waiting.

"Kendall its going to be ok. I could tell you were crying." He said. I guess my eyes were still red and tear stained from the episode I had upstairs. "So yo boys ready to go."He said again. We just nodded our heads and headed out the door. I got in the backseat with Logan and we headed to the next town over. I didn't like it at all. There was no one around and it looked completely abandoned. It gave me the chills.

We arrived at the house shortly after . Me and logan had to share a room since there was only to bedrooms. There was actualy three but it was my grandmas. She died two months ago. Another reasin I didn't wanna be here. Another death that recently happened. She also died the same way my dad did. She was caught in a bombing in a store and couldn't escape.

I guess I was staring at the door to her bedroom for a while cause I heard someone calling my name. I snapped out of my thoughts when Logan, I assumed, pinched me again.

"Its dinner time Kendall. Come on."Logan said. We went down stairs and sat at the table. It was just a simple pizza dinner really. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. No conversation what so ever. No one knew what to say.

But for me, it was different. It was like I could feel my dads presence in the room staring at me. I knew it couldn't be possible because he was dead but I had that feeling that someone was watching me. And it felt like it was him.

After dinner it was like 9:30 so me and Logan went upstairs to get ready for bed. He took a shower first since I said he could go. But that wasn't the real reason. I needed to think about what had happened at dinner. The odd feeling that my dads presence was near and that he was staring at me. But it couldn't be possible. Could it?

Logan came out of the shower and I went in. The warm water felt so good on my back. It relaxed all the tense muscles and relieved some stress. But I felt that strange feeling that someone was staring at me. I looked all around the bathroom and there was no one else there. Strange I thought to myself. Then I heard it. My dads voice

_Im here son. Im not dead im still here._

I quickly got out of the shower and changed. As I walked out I guess Logan saw the confusion on my face. I didn't know what he was gonna say or do all I know is that he looked confused about the way I looked. Like he was trying to figure something out about me. Like a secret.

"Penny for your thoughts." He finally spoke up. I didn't know if I should tell him but I felt safe when I was near him. So I decided to tell him. I told him about the weird feeling at dinner like someone was staring at me. I told him that I felt the same way in the bathroom and I thought it was my dad. Then I told him about the voice I heard. He was listening so carefully.

"So you think its your dad?" he asked

"I think I know that its him." I said. "It sounded just like his voice and I don't know. Maybe Im just tired or too upset. Maybe I just need sleep."

"Yeah maybe but kendall if it happens again tell me OK" I nodded and laid down in bed. I couldn't sleep I needed someone to cuddle with but I didn't wanna sound weird or gay in front of Logan. But I think I actually have feelings for him. I already know he likes me. James slipped and told me one day. I desperately needed someone so I pushed my pride aside and spoke up.

"Logie." I said trying to get his attention.

"Yeah"I heard him say from his bed.

"Do you mind if I uh.. can I uh..can I sleep with you." Oh shit I stuttered he must know that somethings up now.

"Yeah sure"he said. I got up and walked over to his bed. He moved over so I could slide in next to him. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and I leaned into the embrace. I needed someone right now. And he was the one.

**So what did you think. A little Kogan bromance and stuff. Kendall will be getting sick in the next chapters. Nothing serious but enough to make him think that life is miserable. Read and reviw**


	11. Sick and miserable

**Hey guys sorry for the long update. I started school on the sixth and then ive been busy with travel basketball and ccd so im busy like everyday. Ill try a nd update as much as I could but don't expect one for at least a week. **

**Also who's excited for the new big time rush on Saturday. I cant wait ive been waiting forever for the new season to start and its finaly starting.**

**In this chapter theres more kogan and Kendall gets a little sick. Just to make him feel more miserable. I know you can hate me for making him miserable but this story is just getting good. Enough chit chat lets get to the story.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own big time rush. But I own the grandpa and well that might be all I own in the story…**

I woke up in Logans bed confused to how I got there. I tried to remember what happened the night before. Oh yeah I needed comfort I thought to myself. I quickly sat up but instantly regretted it. I felt a wave of dizziness shoot through my body. I shook the feeling off and went downstairs where Logan was.

"Morning Kenny." Logan said from the couch.

"Morning,"I mumbled back. Not really wanting to speak cause all of a sudden my throat started to hurt.

"Uh are you ok?" Logan asked. Shit. He saw right through me. Should I tell him the truth or should I just tell him a lie. I really didn't want to be babied but I also didn't want to feel like crap the whole time I was here.

"Kendall kendall hello" Logan said.

"Yeah" he gave me a look like 'im still waiting for an answer' "oh yeah sorry im just feeling a little off today I guess"

"Oh. Whats wrong do you feel like your gonna throw up or do you feel dizzy or a cold or…" I quickly cut him off before he could say anything else. Also he was making my headache worse.

"If I tell you, you wont baby me right" I say.

"It depends no promises now tell me."

"fine. I have a headache, im dizzy, my stomach throat hurts and im nauseous."I quickly said.

"Oh ok."Is all he said. I walked over to where he was sitting and sat down on the couch next to him. He quickly pinned me down and put a hand on my forehead. I started squirming to get out of his reach.

"Kendall stop squirming I just wanna feel your head." I gave in and stopped moving. There was no way I was getting out of this now. Logan gently put his hand on my head and kept it there for at least five seconds.

"Jeez Kenny, your burning up. Im going to get a thermometer and take your temperature." Logan got off of me and left to go find the medical instrument. He came back two minutes later and came back over to me.

"kendall please open your mouth." He gave me the pouty look and I couldn't argue. I opened my mouth and let logan stick the device under my tongue. We waited for two minutes until the device finally beeped.

"It says 102.7 kenny. You have quite a fever. Sorry Kenny. I might hve to baby you know." He said woth a smirk on his face. I groaned but again regretted it when pain shot through my throat. Logan may not have a doctors degree but he has a whole kit. I really hope he doesn't get it out. Before he could say anything I did.

"Hey Logan wheres my grandpa?"I asked.

"He had to go somewhere was all he said. He wont be home until tomorrow. Sorry buddy."Logan said with a sympathetic sigh. "Why don't you get some rest Kenny. You look like you need it." I just nodded. I laid my head on logan's chest and dozed into a peaceful sleep. But when I woke up things just didn't seem to go my way.

**OOOoo cliffhanger. Hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter. I really don't think it's the best chapter I wrote but the next chapter will be really good. Until next time bbbbbyyyyyyeeeee…..oh and woo hoo**


	12. Doctor Logie Doesnt Help

**Hey guys I said I wouldn't be updating very quickly but I was home from school sick today and I have nothing else to do so why not update. Heres chapter 12. Oh and this chapter will also have some of logans POV.**

**Kendalls POV**

I woke up with an extreme headache. But my throat and stomach still hurt as well. Im dizzy also.

"Logie wake up"I say shaking the sleeping body next to me. I didn't wanna be babied but at this point I had nothing to lose. Really. He slowly started to wake up as I shook his body even harder.

"what is it buddy" he said. He didn't sound like he wanted to be bothered but still I needed him.

" My head and stomach and throat hurt lot. Im also dizzy and nauseous. I know I said I didn't wanna be babied but please Logan just make me feel better." I said. I felt like I was five again. Having to be babied.

"Um sure. First thing tomorrow do you want me to take you to the doctor?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." I really didn't like the doctors but I guess I had no choice. "I guess so" I started but just then I remembered something. "Logie you have a doctor kit. Cant you be the doctor. I mean yeah you don't have a doctor degree but still. And if you don't know what I have I promise ill be good and you can take me to the doctor." Wow I said a lot.

"I don't know Kenny I mean yeah I know what to do but what if I hurt you. I mean you said your throat hurts and usually doctors have to swab it. Im afraid that I might hurt you. I don't want that to happen."

"but it wont logan I promise. You know what youre doing and I trust you. Just pwease."I begged. I knew he didn't like when I begged and used "the voice" AKA the baby voice. But hey it had to be done.

**Logans POV**

I didn't know what to do. I mean kendall just used the baby voice. I wanted to help him but I didn't wanna hurt him. I mean I will never forgive myself if I hurt him.

"Pwease wogie. I pwomise Ill be good" I heard him beg again. Damn why did he have to be so good at making people do what he wants. Even when hes sick.

"Alright alright. Fine ill do it" I said giving in. he cheered but quickly stopped when it made his throat hurt.

"ill be right back" I said. I went into the room to grab the kit and a thermometer cause I knew I was going to need that. 'Maybe I should have Kendall strip to his boxers like they do at the doctors. Im sure that will make him change his mind.' But I quickly shook that thought away when I realized thst would embarrass him. I didn't wanna end our friendship. I also realized that thought would amuse me. I finally came to the conclusion that I had a crush on Kendall.

I went out to the living room to see Kendall waiting for me patiently on the couch.

"you ready?" I asked him. I could tell he wasn't sure about this but he still nodded his head.

"Ok." I said I walked over to him and sat down next to him. "you are sure about this right" I asked him.

"Yeah I trust you." He smiled but I knew he was just reassuring himself that everything would be ok. He hated doctors. The whole part where they have to touch you just gets him all worked up. Every time the doctor lays a hand somewhere that's too low for his liking he has a panic attack and starts throwing a fit. It gets scary.

"Ok. Just put the thermometer under your tongue and wait for it to beep." He did as he was told and sat there waiting for it to beep. It beeped and I took it out and read it. "102.9" its gone up since the last time I checked.

"Ok just lie down on the couch and we could start." He lied down. I took out the stethoscope and out it on his chest. "ok kendall just take deep breaths" he did as he was told and I moved the instrument around his chest. His heart beat was normal and I told him that. He just nodded his head. He had no idea what that meant what so ever.

Next I had to feel his chest and stomach. I knew he didn't like being touched so I decided to put that part off till the end.

"alright Kenny. Now sit up and ill look in your ears eyes nose and mouth." I instructed him. He sat up. I took the thing that you look in the ears with and looked in his right ear. Then I looked in the left ear. Everything looked normal to me. I looked in his nose and that was normal too. I looked in his eyes and saw everything was normal too.

"Alright ken now can you just open your mouth for me" I said politely. He shook his head no. "please I need to look. I know it hurts but I need to see if its infected. I don't want you to be any sicker." That got him to open his mouth. He opened his mouth but said it hurt to open it. So I ducked my head a little lower so I could see the inside of his mouth. I shone the light into it and saw that it was red.

"ken your throat is red. Im gonna have to take you to the doctor so they can test you for strep." I told him but the look he gave me didn't really make me proud of saying that id have to bring him in. Kendall gave me a looked like a kicked puppy. "im really sorry bud. I cant do it by myself cause I don't know how." He nodded his head showing that he understood.

"do you want me to finish or do you want the doctor to do it whenever we get the appointment?" I asked him. But I think I already knew the answer.

"That's ok. The doctor could do it tomorrow. Im kinda tired anyway." He said saw that coming. "im gonna head to my room to get some sleep. See ya in a little bit Logan." With that said he got up and went to his room.

I knew he didn't want me to finish. I understood that but why did he make up an excuse saying that he was tired and went to his room. Was he really upset or nervous. I got up to call the doctor. I hope tomorrow he will be ok again.

I called the doctor and they told me to bring him in tomorrow at 9 in the morning. When I went to go tell Kendall, what I saw wasn't was I was expecting.

**Cliffhangar again. I gotta stop doing that to you guys. Anyway the next chap will be kendalls POV about the check up that Logan did. The chapter after that will be what logan sees and then the doctor visit. You will also find out what logan finds out when he goes into kendalls room. R&R**


	13. doctor logie doesnt help kendalls POV

**Hey guys im back. Getting an update up faster then I expected. Alright so there may be some grammatical errors in this chapter because im using word pad which doesn't have spell check sorry.**

**So who saw the new episode of big time rush. It was hysterical how james and jett dressed up as girls and Lucys ex almost kissed James. I hope kendall picks Jo though. Im all for team Jendall. Well im gonna stop now so enjoy the chapter.**

**This is Kendall's POV of the checkup Logan did.**

"Kendall just go sit on the couch and wait for me." Logan told me. I obeyed and sat. I could tell he didn't want to do this but truth be told. I hate the doctors. I hate the whole idea of needles and just the idea of complete strangers touching you in places that really shouldn't be touched. They are like perverts to me.

While I waited for Logan to come back I couldn't stop thinking about my dad. I know he wanted to say something important to me before the bomb exploded. But I guess now I'll never know. I was about to start crying but that's when Logan came back out. I quickly pulled myself together before he noticed. If he hadn't noticed already.

"Alright buddy. You ready." I nodded my head but I really wasn't. I just realized that Logan being my "doctor" means that he will have to touch me. I don't really want him to but I do have a little crush on him. Besides how bad could it be.

"alright ken. Just put the thermometer in your mouth for me." I did as I was told again and waited for the device to beep. When the device beeped I took it out of my mouth and handed it to Logan. I didn't feel like talking.

"It's 102.9 Kenny. Its gone up since the last time." I sighed knowing this isn't going well. Being sick sucks. I watched as Logan took out the stethoscope. Here we go I thought to myself.

"Alright buddy just lie down so I could check your heart rate." I nodded and lied down. He started to lift up my shirt and I immediately went into panic. I slapped his hand away.

"Kendall come on im your best friend you know I wont hurt you." He went to lift my shirt again and this time I didn't slap him away. I still felt a bit uncomfortable but nothing major.

"Ok your heart rate is normal." Next he checked my ears nose and eyes. He said everything looked normal.

"alright ken. I'm going to have to check your throat. Can you open your mouth for me" I tried but immediately regretted it.

"Ahh!" I screamed. Pain shot through my mouth as soon as I opened it. Tears pricked at my eyes but I blinked them away. I hated being sick it made me so weak.

"Kendall you ok bud." Logan asked. I nodded my head yes. "ok. Can you open your mouth again" this time I shook my head no.

"please buddy. Just as much as you can. I don't need you to open too wide." I opened my mouth again but I really couldn't open it too wide. Logan shone the light in my mouth. He held it there for about a minute before shutting it off.

"Kendall I didn't want to say this but I have to bring you to the doctor." I froze at those words. I gave him the puppy dog face but even that didn't seem to work.

"Ken your throat is red. I cant swab it cause I don't want to hurt you I'm really sorry." I nodded my head. I understood where he was coming from.

"do you want me to finish the check-up or do you want the doctor to do it whenever I get the appointment" Logan asked.

"just let the doctor do it. That's ok." I said. "im going to head to bed. I'm kinda tired anyways. See ya later Loges." I said. I probably hurt his feelings but I really didn't care. I had to go get my emotions in check. I don't want to go to the doctors. And im starting to miss my dad. I still feel like he is watching m and he is in the same room. It is seriously starting to freak me out.

I opened the door to my room and flopped down on my bed. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let all my emotions out right then and there.

**Hope you liked. Im gonna try and get another chapter up today so keep an eye out for it. R&R**


	14. Breakdowns and deadly thoughts

**Told ya'll I'd be back today. This chapter is basically a little short. Kendall goes to the doctor and stuff like that so yeah. And this is back to kendall's part. Hope you like.**

I sat on my bed sobbing so hard my whole body shook. I have probably been crying for at least 10 minutes now. Logan is calling the doctor. I can hear him talking. I hear him hang up and I try to pull myself together but I couldn't.

My door opened and I turned my head to face Logan. Tears stained my face and my eyes were red and puffy.

"kendall are you ok." Logan said. I shook my head no and he came over and sat next to me.

"whats wrong little bro. Please tell me." I should tell him. I thought to myself. What have I got to lose.

"I miss my dad and I feel like he is in the same room as we are right now. And if I think real hard it is like I see him. Im going crazy Loges." I practically cried through the whole thing.

"Oh Kendall you're not crazy its perfectly normal."He tried to calm me down.

"but that's not all" I said. "my dads dead a-a-and im dying Logie. I cant take it anymore im so sick I feel like I am dying" I think I shocked him because we sat in silence while I cried for about 5 minutes. When I couldn't bare the quiet anymore, I spoke.

"Logan please talk to me please." I begged him

"sorry." He said. "I just can't believe you said that. Look at me bud" he said to me. I looked at him. Their were tears in both of our eyes. "you are not dying Kendall ok. I will make sure the doctor helps you to the best he can ok." I nodded.

"good. Oh and your appointment is at nine tomorrow morning." I groaned.

"that's so early though." I complained. Logan just laughed.

"good night ken." He said. He tcked me in and kissed my forehead. Then he looked into my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned my head up and kissed him. It wasn't a rough kiss. It was loving and passionate. When we pulled apart my cheeks were bright red. I hope he thought it was just the fever.

" I'm sorry logan. I really shouldn't have done that" I said to him with my cheeks still flushed.

"It's ok. I uh kind of liked it" now he was the one blushing. I laughed at how his cheeks flushed so red.

"Good night Kendall."

"Good night Logie." I said. Logan shut the door and I fell into a peacefull sleep.

*******Time skip tomorrow morning********

"Kendall buddy wake up" Logan said as he shook me awake.

"What time is it" I asked still unaware that it was tomorrow.

"Its 8 in the morning" he said with a slight chuckle.

"oh. So I guess I have to wake up now" I asked

"yep." I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. As soon as I was fully awake I felt lips on mine. I started kissing back subconsciously when I realized it was Logan and not some weirdo. When we pulled apart, we were both out of breath.

"I thought that was a dream" I said but I was smiling that it wasn't a dream. Logan shook his head no.

"come on bud. We need to leave soon." I groaned but got up anyway. I got dressed and went downstairs.

"How are you feeling" logan asked. As soon as he said that, I felt bile creep into my throat. I made a dash to the bathroom and instantly started vomiting. When I was done logan cleaned me up and we went to the car. The drive took about 15 minutes before we got there. I leaned my head against the window and started thinking.

I thought about my dad and his death. I also thought about me. Like what if something was wrong with me. What if I have a life threatening disease and the doctors caught it too late.

"Penny for your thoughts" Logan said. Guess he knew I was thinking. Damn.

"What if I have a disease Loges. What if its too late and I don't have long to live." When I said that my voice cracked but I didn't cry.

"Kendall you don't have a disease. And if you do I will be with you through all the ups and downs ok." He said.

"promise" I asked.

"promise" he said. But that still wasn't enough for me. I had to make sure he kept his word.

"Cross your heart and hope to die." I said. He looked hesitant but then repeated what I said.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He said.

**Sorry this chapter is short. I will try to post another one today. So what do you guys think. R&R**


	15. The Docotor

**Hey readers im back. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. I know I enjoy writing it. So this is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

The rest of the ride was silent. I honestly didn't want to go to the doctors but I did it so Logan wouldn't get mad at me. I kept thinking about the thoughts that I told Logan. I just couldn't get them out of my head. What if I really had a disease? What if the doctors couldn't do anything for me and I ended up dying? I don't want to die. I'm too young.

I guess I was thinking longer then I thought because the next thing I knew, we were in the parking lot to the doctor's office. I froze. I wanted to turn the car around and leave. Thank god we were still a little bit early so we didn't have to get out of the car yet. I decided to talk to Logan. See if he could keep me calm. But when I opened my mouth to speak, bile came out. I threw up all over the car.

Logan rubbed my back soothingly until I was done. After about 15 minutes I stopped. I couldn't hold it back anymore I started sobbing uncontrollably which only led to me gasping for air. I had trouble regaining my breath. When I finally managed to breathe normally again, Logan said we had to go in now.

I shook my head no but he didn't listen he took me out of the car and pushed me in the direction of the entrance. I was petrified I hated doctors. Logan opened the door and told me to go sit down. I sat down as Logan signed me in. Logan sat down next to me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Kendall Knight" a nurse said. I whimpered.

"Logie" I said. I instantly grabbed Logan's arm and refused to move. The nurse called my name again and Logan responded.

"he will be right there" I glared at Logan and he smirked at me. I stood up and headed towards the nurse. She gave me a polite smile and I returned it the best I could. We walked to the room and she took my height and weight. Then she asked me for my symptom and I told her all of them. Then she took my temperature. Sure enough I still had a fever of 102. left and told me the doctor would be in shortly. I just nodded and watched as she closed the door.

I started freaking out. I didn't want some doctor to come in and touch me. Heck, I didn't even want to be in this room alone. I wish Logan was able to come back here with me. Just as I started thinking about what I could possibly have, a young man with blonde hair walked in. He was the doctor.

"hi Kendall. Im doctor Smith." I nodded as he shook my hand. "so what seems to be the problem?" he asked. I told him about throwing up and my stomach aches and my throat bothering me. He nodded like I was doing before as I spoke. He wrote down things in a note pad. Then he took out a stethoscope and placed it on my chest. He told me to take deep breaths, and that's what id did.

Then he told me to lie down so he could feel my stomach. I guess he saw me hesitate because he smiled and said something.

"don't worry I wont hurt you. Your friend out there told me how you were afraid of the doctors. I used to be afraid when I was your age but then there was this really nice one and I wasn't afraid anymore." He said. I nodded. Maybe doctors aren't so bad after all. I thought to myself. Before I cpuld say anything else he started talking again.

"I also heard you don't like when the doctors touch you. Don't worry I was like that to. I wont touch you anywhere that would be uncomfortable. I really don't have to touch you that low so you have nothing to worry about." I nodded. This guy was pretty nice after all. "alright ken. Could you lie down now."I nodded and lied down without hesitation.

"alright son could you just lift up your shirt. It doesn't have to show your chest just your stomach." He said. I lifted my shirt up half way and exposed my stomach.

"Ok now I'm just going to place my hands on your stomach and feel around it ok" I nodded. He placed his hands on my stomach and I immediately tensed up. After a couple seconds, I relaxed. The doctor began pressing down on my stomach and asking if it hurt. I kept shaking my head no. When he was done he nodded his head.

"your stomach is fine. I don't know why you threw up."he said. "alright you could sit up now" I sat up and pulled my shirt back down. "Ok now can you open your mouth for me and say ah" he said. I opened my mouth and said ah. He shone the light in my mouth. He looked in my throat for about 30 seconds.

"Your throat is red, so I'm going to have to test you for strep" he said. I tensed up again. I hated this. When the doctor sticks a cotton swab down your throat and you choke. I know they don't mean to choke you but I still hate it. Once again I guess he saw the fear in my face. So he said something yet again.

"don't worry. I'm not like most doctors. I don't keep the swab in your throat for like 10 seconds. I only keep it in your throat for 3 seconds." He said. I nodded. He took the swab and unwrapped it. Then he grabbed the mini flashlight and walked over to me. My heart started pounding. I didn't like this one bit. The doctor stopped in front of me and we locked eyes. We stared into each others eyes for a while. His eyes were so crystal like blue that I couldn't take my eyes off until he spoke.

"Whenever your ready" I took a couple deep breaths and nodded my head.

"I'm ok. I'm ready" I didn't sound too convincing though. He nodded his head.

"Ok just open your mouth as wide as you can and say ahh. I promise I'll be careful" he said. I nodded my head. I opened my mouth.

"Ahhhhhh" I said. He shone the light in my mouth again. He gently stuck the swab down my throat. I gagged a little but he stuck to his word and took it out in three seconds. He called one of the nurses and they took the swab to test it to see if I had strep throat. While the nurse was gone me and the doctor talked a little bit about regular things.

It turns out that he played hockey and grew up in Minnesota too. We cracked jokes and stuff. It was awesome. It was also one of the first times I've smiled since my dad died. The nurse came in and said that the test was positive. Guess I have strep throat now.

"Ok" the doctor said." I will prescribe you some medicine for your strep throat" I nodded my head. But he had to add one thing that I hated the most.

"I'm going to have you get blood drawn since we don't know why you threw up. Also your going to get a flu shot to prevent you from getting it." He said. I froze again. I didn't want this. I hate needles. They hurt and I don't know I just don't like them.

"Kendall Kendall kid you with me." He asked. That shook me out of my thoughts.

"yeah sorry I'm here. I just don't like needles." I said fear evident in my voice. But I couldn't help it.

" yeah I could tell. But don't worry. The shot will be quick and for the blood work, you are only getting two of the tubes full**(1)."** He said. I nodded my head.

"ok so where do I have to go to get it done?" I asked. He chuckled a little bit. Why was he laughing.

"you don't go anywhere I do it right here"

"oh." My cheeks flushed so red. A guy I might have a crush on and I just embarrassed myself. I cant possibly have a week worse then this one.

"alright I'll go get the shot and the two needles and I'll be right back." He said. He left and I was all alone. Just me and my panicky thoughts. Boy did I hope this went quick.


	16. Needles and Minor Heart Break

**Hey guys. Didn't think I'd be updating for another week but it keeps raining here so I don't have basketball practice and cant go outside so I decided to update. I'm also getting no home work so that's another reason I'm updating. I mean I'm in 7****th**** grade. I thought I would be getting a ton of home work. But no. I get like 2 sheets of math a week. Nothing else. I don't know why I'm telling you guys this. Alright so here is the story.**

As soon as the doctor left I panicked. I hate needles. Now I need to fill two of the tube things with my blood. That's gross. Or I think it is. I also need a flu shot. I just got one last year. I don't need another one. Ok well I do need another one I just don't want one. I quickly distracted myself by thinking about the doctor. He was pretty hot. Sandy blonde hair that was cut short, crystal blue eyes, that held your gaze when you made eye contact. I mean come on. What's not to love. Or is it wrong that I like him. But I thought I liked Logan. I'm so confused. Before I had any more time to process what I was thinking, Dr. Smith walked back in.

I saw him carrying the needles. They weren't that big but they still freaked me out. I would probably go into a panic attack and die if it wasn't this doctor. He could distract me from almost anything.

"Alright Ken." Wow he gave me a nick name. "do you want me to draw the blood first or the shot?" he asked. I honestly had no clue. They both hurt like hell.

"um I don't know. Whichever is easier for you." I said. Boy did I sound stupid and there was fear pretty much evident in my voice. He chuckled a little bit and smiled at me. His smile wasn't as hot as Logan's but it still made me melt.

"Alright so is it ok if I give you the shot first. It probably doesn't hurt as much. Or do you want me to draw the blood first." He said with a little smirk appearing on his face.

"No I think I'll take the shot first." I said. He just laughed again. He walked over to the needles he had put on the counter and started to prepare it. Then he walked over to me.

He wiped my upper arm with the alcohol wipe thingy. He inserted the needle but as quickly as it went in it was done. The shot was over but now I get the blood drawn. I hated the sight of the blood going through the tube. It made me cringe and feel like I was going to vomit.

He walked over to get the supplies he'd need to take my blood. He grabbed the tube things and the needle. Then, he walked back over to me. He wiped my arm with another alcohol wipe thingy. When he was about to put the needle in I yanked my arm back. Surprised he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry." I said. "I'm just a little nervous when it comes to this blood stuff." He nodded and looked at me. Then he took my arm again. I didn't know if he was being rude because he wanted to get away from me or if he was going to try something new.

"Alright ken. Let's try something" he said and I nodded still not sure what he meant by it. "I want you to look at me ok. Look at me the whole time I'm drawing the blood ok." I nodded and looked up at him. But I wasn't sure if it was going to work.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked him. He looked me in the eyes and said.

"No. not at all but I could tell you have a liking in me so it may be a distraction to you." As soon as he said that I immediately blushed. How did he know? He just chuckled a little bit.

"Don't worry it's ok." I smiled and nodded. "ok so when I put the needle in just look at me. I don't know if it will work but it might." I nodded again. He set the needle back up.

"Alright. I'm going to put the needle in now." I nodded. He inserted the needle. I whimpered a little bit. He attached the tube to the end of something and my blood started flowing into it. When that tube was filled he put the other one on. My blood came out again. When that one filled he took it out and went to go give the blood samples to the lab to test it for anything.

I just sat there for the most part with my left arm in pain. Then silent tears rolled down my face. I didn't know why I was crying. I mean yeah my arm hurts but not too much to make me cry. But the problem was that I was still looking at doctor Smith. He was outside my door talking with some nurse and then they kissed. I guess they were dating or married.

I know that really shouldn't bother me but I guess I had stronger feelings then I thought for him. When he walked back in he saw that I had been crying. He gave me a puzzled look. Then he sat on the table next to me and sighed.

"you saw that?" he asked. But it wasn't even a question. He knew that I had seen it. I nodded my head. He sighed.

"I'm sorry I thought the door was closed enough to where you wouldn't be able to see. Guess it wasn't closed as much as I thought." He said again. He truly sounded apologetic. And I forgave him.

"I forgive you" I said and turned to look at him. He looked at me and I could tell he was holding back tears to. I didn't know why though.

"are you ok?" I asked. He shook his head no. he looked at me and back down at the floor.

"I want to break up with her cause I have feelings for you to but I like her to. I'm so sorry." He let a tear fall on his face. I was stunned that he had feeling s for me too. When I saw he was crying though I had to comfort him.

"Its ok. When you decide it's time for you guys to go your separate ways then I will be there." I said but I didn't know if it was completely true. I don't know what I'm going to do about Logan. He just smiled at me.

"Thanks Kendall" he said. "And whenever you need a doctor, call me. You don't have to come here. I will come to you. I only do this for special people" he winked at the very last part. I just smiled and nodded. He wrote his number down for me and gave me the prescription. Turns out I have strep and the stomach bug.

"Oh and before you leave" he said. " I want to give you something" he leaned forward and gently pecked my cheek. I blushed a lot this time. I pecked him back and headed to the waiting room where Logan was waiting for me. He's probably worried about me I thought as I walked through the halls.

Maybe this wasn't such a heartbreak after all.

**What did you guys think. I might not be updating for a while because I cant really think of what to write in the next chapter. If you guys have any ideas please PM me or I will check the reviews if you want to leave an idea on the reviews page. Thanks R&R**


	17. Major Meltdowns

**Hey readers. I actually thought about this last night. I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to write some ideas on a piece of paper and update today. So I'm home from school and that's what I'm doing. Updating. There is a lot of Kogan angst in this one. May be little fights and stuff like that so keep your eyes open. Here's the next chapter.**

I walked out into the waiting room and found Logan sitting in the same chair I had left him in. I walked over to him but he didn't seem to notice I was there. It was like he was deep in thoughts. So I gently tapped his shoulder and he looked up.

"Hey. How did it go" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Good I guess" I was lying. It went amazing.

"Do you know what you have." I nodded.

"I have strep throat and some kind of stomach bug." I said. He just nodded.

"Did they give you a prescription or anything so I could give you medicine." He asked. Boy these questions were getting annoying.

"Oh yeah here" I handed him the piece of paper from my pocket. But I kept the number in my pocket. I didn't want Logan to see it. Logan briefly looked at the paper. Then we headed to the car.

When we got in the car Logan started it up and we headed to the pharmacy.

"So," Logan started, "Did you have to get any shots or anything." I showed him my arm. There was a spiderman band aid on my upper arm and a piece of gauze and tape where they did the blood work from.

"Yeah. I got a flu shot and blood drawn." He just nodded his head. He didn't even look at me.

"Logan, are you ok. You haven't looked at me the whole time you've been talking to me." I said. he just chuckled to himself. Why was he laughing?

"What's so funny?" I asked still pretty confused.

"Because Kendall. You seriously want me to look at you. I saw how you looked at your doctor. I saw how you blushed when he would ask you something or embarrassed yourself in front of him. For heavens sake Kendall I saw how jealous you looked when he was kissing that nurse. You looked like you were about to cry. Oh wait you did!" Logan practically yelled at me.

I sat there with my eyes wide and my mouth open. How did he know? There is no way he could've seen me. Could he?

"Logan how did-" I was interrupted by him.

"How did I know. I asked a nurse to see how you were doing. So she was looking in the whole time. She was also the nurse he kissed. She told me everything" Logan said.

I didn't know what to say. I probably already hurt his feelings so I was going to apologize. But Logan said something first.

"I had feelings for you Kendall. I liked you for God knows how long. I even told you how I felt. You said you liked me too. But then. Then you just have to go and hit on some other guy that you barely even know. How could you Kendall? How could you?" he said. he was practically in tears by the tome he finished.

"I don't know Logan ok. I'm so confused ok. I-I thought I liked you. Then I thought I liked him. I didn't even know I liked guys until the night you told me you had feelings for me. Heck Logan give me time to figure things out. My dad just died. Why can't you at least cut me some slack." My voice cracked at the end of that. I haven't mentioned my dad ever since the funeral. Now Logan like forced me to and I can't hold back the tears.

Silent tears fall but Logan won't stop.

"You know what" he said, "Your dad died because of you Kendall. He never liked you. You annoyed him so much that he set the bomb off when he was on the phone with you so you'd be upset the rest of your life. He deserved to die." He said.

Those last words hung in the air. 'he deserved to die'. I looked at Logan with a hurt expression but he didn't notice. We stopped at the pharmacy and Logan went in to get the medicine. I broke down right then and there. All the tears I've been holding back fall.

Then I realized the car was unlocked. I opened the door and got out. I started walking towards my house. The whole walk I couldn't stop thinking about what Logan said. I know he was upset but still. Why would he do that when he knew I was already hurting? I miss my dad so much and Logan goes and says he deserves to die. What kind of person would do that? Logan is usually never like that. I wish I could fix things between us but he went too far this time.

Then, I started thinking if what he said was true. Did my dad really kill himself to get away from me? But what about my mom and Katie? He cared about them. Right?

Before I knew it, I was at my house. Thank God that my grandpa still wasn't home. I found a note on the counter and read it.

_Dear Kendall and Logan,  
I will be out of town for a few days so I might not be here when Kendall's mom comes to pick you boys up. Sorry but something really important came up. Make sure you boys stay safe and don't get into any trouble.  
Love you,  
Grandpa_

_I scoffed when I read it. _

"Too late grandpa we are already in trouble" I said to no one in particular. I decided to go upstairs and take a nap. I was pretty tired after todays events. Plus I didn't want to be up when Logan came home.

I just hope he will forgive me and take back what he said. the words that came out of his mouth hit a weak spot in me. I hope I will be able to forgive him.


	18. Apologies

**Decided to update again today. This is a little bit of Kogan fluff and maybe a little yelling between the two. Enjoy readers.**

I finally fell asleep. It took me a while to sleep because I still couldn't get my mind off of Logan. He really upset me. I mean I know I upset him but he really didn't have to go that far. What he said was just plain rude.

I was awoken out of my sleep when I heard the door open to the house. It couldn't be my grandpa so it was obviously Logan. I was upstairs so he would have to walk a flight of stairs until he found me. When I heard him walking up, I did my best to pretend sleeping. But let's just say I'm not the best faker.

He opened the door to the room. "Kendall, I know you're awake. Can we please talk? I know I shouldn't have said what I did and I'm sorry" he said. I just nodded my head in agreement.

"does that mean we can talk or you know I was being an ass?" I rolled over.

"Yeah. I guess we could talk." I said. he nodded and started.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have said that about your dad. I know how upset you are and I didn't mean to make you feel like it was your fault." He said. He truly sounded like he meant it.

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean to. I guess you hit a soft spot when you said that it was my fault he died. And I'm sorry for wandering out of the car. You must have went into an all out panic attack." I said with a slight smile. He just chuckled along with me. But suddenly stopped.

"Logan what's wrong" I asked completely worried at this point. He just nodded.

"yeah." He said. "here take your medicine." He handed me the two pills and I took them. I knew he was lying to me but I decided to wait before I said anything.

I let out a yawn. I was still tired since I had been woken from my sleep. Logan looked down at me and smiled. His smile always made me blush and that's exactly what I did. He just laughed at me.

"You are too cute when you blush you know that." He said which made me blush even more.

"You tired Ken?" he asked. I nodded my head and buried myself under the blankets. Logan leaned down and kissed my cheek. I smiled up at him. I really didn't know what else to do.

"Goodnight" he said.

"Goodnight" I said back. With that I fell into a peaceful sleep. Undisturbed, no nightmares. Just perfect la la land.

**Sorry this was so short I thought this would be a good way to end it. I know I said kendall and logan would fight but that may be in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think**


	19. Baby Please Don't Go

**updating again. Tomorrow is my birthday. I cant wait. And I have a question for you guys. How do you all like the story. I'm thinking of making a sequel to it when its done but I don't know. Let me know what you think. Enjoy **

I woke up feeling better than I had the past couple of days. I guess the medicine they gave me is working pretty darn well. I sit up and rub my eyes with my hands as I start to wake up. I try to remember what happened last night but all that comes to mind is the kiss Logan gave me before I fell asleep. I smiled at the memory. But I still feel bad about what I did to him. Before I depress myself anymore I shake those thoughts out of my head.

I remembered that Logan wanted to tell me something last night but he acted like he didn't . maybe he would tell me now. I thought to myself. I got out of bed and headed downstairs where Logan most likely was. But when I got downstairs, he wasn't there. But then I heard the toilet flush and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Hey" he said when he walked out of the bathroom. He smiled at me and I returned it.

"Hey." I said. I sat down on the couch and he sat down next to me.

"How you feeling?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"A lot better than yesterday. I think the medicine is working." I said. he nodded his head. I had to ask him. It was now or never.

"hey Logan. Can I ask you something" I asked him trying not to sound like I was forcing him to say yes.

"Um sure go ahead" he looked at me confused but I asked anyway.

"What did you want to tell me last night?" I asked. He looked at me and I immediately knew he was thinking for an excuse.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" he quickly said. There it was. The oldest excuse in the book.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I want to know Logan please. I know I upset you but please let me try and fix things between us. Please." I practically begged him. You had to admit though. There was still some tension between the two of us.

_Baby please don't go  
if I wake up tomorrow would you still be here  
I don't know  
if you feel the way I do  
I believe I'm gonna find you  
baby please don't go go go go  
baby please don't  
baby please don't runaway_

"I was jealous that's all. When the nurse had said that you blushed and cried when you saw him kiss her made me angry. I really like you. But I guess you really didn't mean the words you said." I sat there staring at him. Of course I meant what I said. why wouldn't I have?

"Logan I meant every word I said that night. It's just that when you have a really attractive guy other than your best friend touching you, you kind of start to feel different. I mean please you have touched me many times that it was like a whole different experience for me" I said.

Logan scoffed. "Kendall really. You think I believe that load of bull shit you just told me. Please. I know you had feelings for him. And a hell lot more feelings than you have or had for me" Why is Logan saying this stuff? I freaking love him.

"Logan, I love you ok. I will love you forever and always. Please don't let me go through another heart break. You know how much my dad dying hurt me and I was heartbroken. Please don't break my heart too. Please." I practically begged. And I was crying. Why me?

"Kendall, maybe you need the heart break to know what you did wrong. You can't keep bouncing from me to someone else. I can't take the hurt anymore. Especially when the hurt comes from your best friend." He said. I was silently crying. Tears running down my flushed cheeks at the speed of light. I didn't even feel sick anymore. All I felt was guilt and sorrow.

"Logan please don't do this. I love you more than anyone and anything in the world. Why can't you just believe me and let me back in. Just give me one more chance. Please." I sobbed into my hands as I finished the begging. I wish that doctors visit never happened.

"I'm sorry Kendall. It's the right thing to do. I don't want to but I have to clear my head." He said. I sobbed harder when he said that. I couldn't believe this was happening. Two things bad happening in one week. Oh wait actually three considering the fact that I'm sick.

"Logan please don't go. When I wake up tomorrow I want to see you here. In the bed next to you still feel the way I do. I believed I had found you. The one I had been waiting for my whole life." I said.

"Well I guess we were both wrong. I thought I found the one and you thought you found the one. Goodbye Kendall." He said and walked towards the door. I sobbed harder when the door closed.

_**You're not alone girl  
look over your shoulder  
you don't have to wander  
cause you know you know you know  
that you're not alone girl  
I'll be there to hold ya  
I'll stay till it's over  
cause you know you know you know  
that you're not alone  
that you're not alone**_

"Goodbye to you too Logan. I love you." I cried for what felt like hours. Until I started feeling alone. Really alone. Then I started talking. I don't know why but I tried talking to my dad. I didn't believe in those things where you could talk to the dead if you tried really hard and believed. But I missed him and decided to give it a shot.

"Dad, if you could hear me, please answer. I need someone to talk to. I feel really alone and miserable. I don't know why that just happened but it did. Even if you are just in my head and I'm imagining you talking that's good enough. I just want to feel like I'm not alone. Please respond. I love you dad." Then the wind blew and I knew he had heard me.

_You're not alone Kendall. I can hear you._

He heard me that was great. "Dad what do I do. I'm so confused" I said.

_Do what your heart tells you son. Wait for Logan to come back to his senses and then talk. Everything should work out fine after that._

"Thanks dad you are the best. I love you"

_I love you too buddy. Remember that forever and always. Bye Kendall_

"I will. Bye dad" then everything went quiet and I knew he had left. I hoped Logan came to his senses soon. My mom was coming to pick us up tomorrow in the morning.

**How did you guys like it. Oh and one question. Did you like the songs I tied into the story and should I do them more often. Please leave a comment on what you think. Review please.**


	20. We Can Work It Out

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with school work and then my little brother had a lot of baseball games so I had to go to them too. Once again my apologies.**

**So I might include some more songs if I can. This chapter will have "We Can Work It Out". I think I have the rest of the story planned out though. Its kind of weird though. This story came to me in a dream. Yeah pretty weird. **

**Anyway here is the story. This first part will be in Logan's point of view.**

**Logans POV**

As I walked out of the house I immediately knew it was a mistake. Part of me believed Kendall really loved me but the other half of me didn't. I just don't know why.

I walked down to the lobby and out to the park. I sat on a bench and thought. I thought about Kendall and I thought about how we could try to work this out. Why does everything have to be so complicated. I wish there was a way to get rid of problems you didn't want to solve or were just simply too hard.

As I continued to think I thought of a plan. I decided I would listen to Kendall before jumping to more conclusions because that's what got me into this mess already. I got off the bench and headed back inside.

_**Try to see it my way.  
do I have to keep on talking till I cant go on  
while you see it your way  
with the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone  
we can work it out  
we can work it out**_

**Kendalls POV**

It has been two hours and Logan still hasn't come back. I was giving up hope and was getting ready to go to bed when I heard the door open. There was Logan standing in the doorway. I wanted to get up and give him a hug but I didn't know if he was going to try and work this out or if he was going to play the lets just be friends card.

He walked over to me and sat down on the couch next to me.

"I'm sorry." He said. I was confused why was he sorry. I probably would've acted the same way.

"Don't be sorry. I probably would've done the same thing you did. Except I might not have walked out. I would've just went into my room and locked the door." I said with a smile. He chuckled which made me smile more. There was just something about his laugh that was pretty contagious.

"Kendall. Can we try again. I really like you and I should've listened to you and believed you instead of walking out like a jerk. I just want to-" I interrupted him. I kissed him on the lips for three seconds. When we pulled apart we were both smiling.

"What was that for?" Logan asked still smiling. A slight blush was creeping its way onto his cheeks.

"actually there is two reasons. Number 1 to shut you up. And 2 because yes. I will take you back Logie. I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life. I most likely wouldn't be able to go on without you. You are my motivation every day. I love you Logan." I said.

"I love you too Kendall." He said.

"We should go to bed. My mom is coming to pick us up tomorrow at around 8 o clock in the morning. Which is really early." I said. we just laughed and headed to our bed room. We both fell into a peaceful sleep not worrying about the other.

_**Think of what you're saying  
you can get it wrong and still you think that its alright  
think of what I'm saying  
we can work it out and get it straight or say good night  
we can work it out  
we can work it out**_

The next morning I woke up. Logan was still sleeping so I shook him awake.

"Logie come on wake up. My mom will be here in half an hour. We over slept somehow.

"Ugh fine" logan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and followed me down stairs. We ate cereal and apple juice for breakfast and then quickly got dressed so my mom wouldn't have to wait for us.

As we were getting dressed I got nervous. We were going back to the place where I found out my dad had died. I had totally forgot about it while I was at my grandpa's. I guess Logan saw me stop getting dressed and he walked over to me and gave me a little shake.

"Hm" I said.

"are you ok. You like froze up." I couldn't lie to him. So I told him that I was nervous. He calmed my nerves a little bit and as soon as I was calm enough we went downstairs and waited for my mom.

The door bell rang and I got up to answer it.

"Hey mom" I said with a smile. I guess she was surprised that I seemed happy because she looked a little taken back when I was smiling. I guess she thought I was still depressed about the whole thing. But boy she had no idea what has been going on the past week here.

"Hey sweetie. Where's Logan?" she asked.

"Oh he is bringing down the suit cases while I came to answer the door. Grandpa isn't here either. He had to go into town for a couple of days for some unknown reason." I told her as we walked into the house. Logan was coming down the stairs and mom gave him a hug too.

"Before you guys leave you should leave a note for grandpa saying thank you for letting you stay with him" my mom said. So Logan and I wrote a note and left it on the kitchen table.

"OK you boys ready to go now." We nodded our heads and went to the car. We put our suit cases in the trunk and got in the back seats.

"So how was your visit?" my mom asked. Logan and I looked at each other and smiled. Then we both said in unison

"You have no idea" and started laughing when my mom gave us a skeptical look.

_**Life is very short and there's no time  
For fussing and f **_

_**ighting my friend  
I have always thought  
that it's a crime  
so I will ask you once again….  
we can work it out  
we can work it out **_

**So what did you think of this chapter. Did the song tie into this chapter too**


	21. The Car Ride

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait. My family and I had to prepare for the hurricane sandy coming up since its making a direct hit on us. I might not be able to update for a while because they are predicting some peoples power will go out for up to 10 days. Yikes. Anyway heres the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

"_You have no idea." Me and Logan said in unison._

After we had said that we laughed for a while and then just stared at each other with a smile on our face. I guess it started to creep my mom out because she was getting annoyed at the fact that we still hadn't told her about our little "vacation".

"guys seriously" my mom said,"how was it?" we looked at each other both knowing what the other was thinking. _Should we tell her?_ I nodded and then took a deep breath.

"it went great mom. At first I was a little upset, and then I was sick and-" my mom cut me off. I expected that.

"did you just say you were sick. Oh my gosh honey what happened are you ok now? Does anything hurt? Do I need to pick up anything?" she was just as paranoid as most moms were. Or maybe a little more paranoid than most people.

"Mom im fine now." She sighed n relief. "anyway on with our little away time. Me and Logan were alone for most of the time and "Stuff" kind of happened between us." I said and Logan looked at me with wide eyes. Guess he wasn't expecting me to tell her that yet.

I mouthed the word sorry to him and he just laughed. I hit him in the arm and he glared at me. Then he hit me and I hit him. It went on for about five minutes until curiosity beat my mom and she had to ask.

"What do you mean stuff happened between you two?" Logan nudged me telling me to speak.

"well we kinda have feelings for each other and decided we should try the whole dating process. Don't worry mom. We haven't had you know what yet." Logan and I shivered at that thought.

"you mean sex?" my mom said. Our eyes bulged out of our heads when we heard my mom say that. We both started coughing but it was a really gross thought. And then to hear your mom say it. It brings pictures to your mind that you never want to see again.

"Mom. Really?" I said.

"Oh sweetie your growing up. You can have sex if Logan is the one you want and if you wear a condom and if either of you don't give each other STD or anything" she said. Me and Logan were practically in shock that this was my mom. She never talks like this.

"OK we are going to change the subject now. Please." Logan begged. I quickly nodded and then e looked at my mom.

"Ok ok we wont talk about it now." She said.

We were about five minutes away from home and it was getting really uncomfortable seating in the backseat of a car for three hours. As soon as I was about to complain we pulled onto our street.

I was so happy when we pulled into the driveway. I hopped out and opened the trunk. I grabbed my suitcase and ran to the door. As I went to open it, the door was locked. I heard laughing from behind me.

I turned around and saw Logan laughing. I blushed. Since my fever was gone he knew I was blushing and it wasn't from being sick. He walked over to me and squeezed my shoulder.

"I have never seen you so excited to be home that you try to open a locked door and you don't even notice that your suitcase was open and all of your underwear and stuff is all over the driveway." He said stifling a laugh at the last part.

Sure enough my suitcase was open and all my clothes lined the driveway.

"Crap" I muttered to myself as Logan laughed at me as I was picking up my clothes.

When I finished we went inside and found my mom cooking. It smelled really good.

"Hey mom what are you making smells really good." I asked taking in the smell of a nice home cooked meal instead of some frozen pizzas or take out we had last week.

"im just making spaghetti and meatballs sweetie." She said. I nodded and then went to Logan's room. He was putting his clothes away neatly.

"The only reason your still not done with putting your clothes away is because they have to be neat. Why don't you just throw them in your closet like I do. You would be done much quicker you know." I said with a slight smirk.

"I like to be neat actually. And im not a slob like you." He said a smirk on his face now. We both laughed. We sat in an awkward silence before I moved in and closed the space between us.

When I kissed him he didn't hesitate. It was full of passion and truth. Not with our teeth clanking together. Just a nice kiss. Our hands started roaming up and down each others chest. Right before we were about to go a little further my mom called us for dinner.

We broke apart and smiled at each other. Right before we got up, I pecked him on the lips. He blushed and we went downstairs. We sat at the table and I noticed something was missing. Then I realized what it was.

"Hey mom where is Katie. I thought she was supposed to be back yesterday?"

"Yeah she was but then her friends mom called saying that Katie was having a really good time and that she wasn't thinking about her dad. She out Katie on the phone and she asked if she could stay for three more days. I said yes. She should be back in two days." My mom said.

I nodded and we all finished eating dinner. I wouldn't show it but after my mom said the word dad, it hit a nerve and I felt really depressed.

Good thing Logan is sleeping over for the next three days.

**So what did you guys think. Was it good bad. This wasn't the best chapter but still. Anyway R&R.**


	22. You're Not Alone

**Sorry for the long wait. We had a snowstorm here in jersey and I had no internet. Im really liking this story so far though. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

After dinner I went straight to my room. When my mom said "dad" I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep that night. I lay down on my bed and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. But I couldn't I began to break down right then and there. I wish Logan wasn't helping my mom wash dishes so he could be here with me. But at the same time, I kind of didn't want him to see me like this. It was embarrassing.

I cried so hard that all I heard was myself. I didn't even hear the door open.

"You OK?" I heard someone ask. I wiped my eyes quickly and turned toward the door. It was Logan.

"Y-Yeah. I think so." I couldn't help but choke at first. He knew I had been crying. He always does. He came over and sat down next to me. I knew he was going to question me. I hate when he does that but I feel better after I talk to him though. I really trust him.

"What happened? You were fine at dinner and then the next thing I know you are in your room crying. Kendall please talk to me." He begged. I sighed and explained the whole thing to him. He listened to me and didn't interrupt. He didn't even say anything unless I asked him a question. That's what I like about him.

At the end I started crying again. He pulled my head into his chest and rocked me back and forth. It managed to calm me down enough. I got out of his chest and sat up. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like forever. Until Logan spoke.

"You're not alone Kendall. You never will be. I will always be by your side no matter what." I looked at him and smiled. Then I wrapped my arms around him and gave him the biggest bear hug ever. Bigger than Carlos ever could've given anyone.

We lied on my bed and then fell asleep shortly. But not before everything Logan said to me made sense.

"_You're not alone Kendall. You never will be"_

I realized it meant that we would always be together. Through good and in this case the bad. Poor or rich. He was never going to leave me. I smiled to myself and let sleep take over.

_Bet you didn't notice  
The first time your heart was broken  
You called me up and we talked till the morning  
and the time that you were stranded  
I was there before you landed  
he was a no show I made sure you got home_

When we woke up the next morning the sun was shining bright. I shook Logan awake. He groaned but got up.

"Morning" I said. His hair was in all different directions on his head and there was drool that was dried up on his chin and cheeks.

"Morning" he said back. We got up and headed downstairs. My mom was at work so we just ate toaster waffles and orange juice. That's what I eat even I my mom is home.

After we ate I went to take a shower while Logan sat on the couch and watched Spongebob. He was such a kid sometimes. I grabbed clothes and went into the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes from last night since we didn't have time to put pajamas on last night.

I stepped in the shower and let the steaming hot water soothe my tense muscles. The main reason I came into the shower was to clear my head. But I couldn't I cried instead. Good thing the shower made enough noise so Logan wouldn't hear me.

I got out of the shower and put on some clothes. Then I went to the couch and sat next to Logan. Actually I didn't sit. I layed my head in his lap and wrapped my arms around him and cried.

"Shhh shhh Kendall it's ok you are ok. Whats the matter anyway?" he asked. I sniffled.

"My d-d-dad. I miss him and I feel so empty and lonely. He was like my favorite person in the world. I cant take it anymore." I cried onto his lap. My tears wetting him in the wrong spot which made him look like he had had an accident. But he didn't care. He decided to comfort me.

"ken like I said yesterday. I'm here you are not alone. You never will be. I will always be here for you no matter what happens. Even if you murder someone, I wont leave you." He said. I stopped crying and I looked into his eyes.

I could tell he was telling the truth because of the sincere look he had in his eyes. I smiled and gave him another hug. And then I gave him a kiss. Our hands roamed up and down each others chest and stomach but then it felt wrong. I pulled away.

"maybe later" I said. "Im not sure I'm ready right now." I winked at him and I saw him smirk.

"I love you Kendall. And you are never going to be alone." He said. I smiled.

"I know. And I love you too" I said. After that we both passed out on the couch. I couldn't wait for later.

_Cause you're not alone no  
look over your shoulder  
you don't have to wander  
Cuz you know you now you know  
that you're not alone no  
I'll be there to hold ya  
I'll stay till it's over  
and you know you know you know  
that you're not alone  
That you're not alone  
Bet you didn't notice  
the first time your heart was broken  
you called me up and we talked till the morning_

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Not the best chapter but the next one will be better. Trust me. R&R**


	23. Happy and Sad

Logan and I woke up at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled remembering what we said yesterday. I nodded and then he nodded. We stood up and went into our bedrooms. We locked the door and lied down on the bed.

Logan pushed me down and we started kissing. Our hands were roaming all over each other. I moaned as Logan pushed his tongue into my mouth. It felt so good. I pulled off of his shirt and threw it on the floor and he did the same with mine.

He started kissing me down my abdomen. First my chest stopping at the nipples to suck which gave me so much pleasure. He went further down and then stopped at my waist. I unzipped his pants and pulled them down. He did the same with me. We soon had a pile of clothes on the floor. He pulled down my pants and then my boxers. I gasped when the cool air hit my hard member.

Logan teased me. He licked the tip until I couldn't take it. I thrusted into his mouth. It felt amazing. He sucked for a while until we both felt it coming. I pumped his and he pumped mine and we both cummed at around the same time.

We got off the bed and went to the shower to clean off. We were in the bathroom for about half an hour. We got dressed and then decided to go back to bed.

"goodnight Kendall" Logan said. I smiled.

"Goodnight Logan. I love you so much" I replied loving how that sounded.

"I love you too Kenny" we both fell asleep shortly after that.

We both woke up around noon and heard someone in the house. We went downstairs and didn't see anybody.

"weird" I said. "The tv is on and there are dishes on the counter. I don't remember leaving any of that out. Maybe someone…..-"

"BBBBOOOOOOO!"

"AAAHHHH!" we screamed. There in front of us stood Katie laughing at us.

"You guys are so easy to scare." She said.

"Not funny Katie you scared me" Logan said. Katie continued to laugh.

"Yeah but it was aaaalllll worth it" she said emphasizing the all.

"Haha" I said. "Now since you scared us you get to make us lunch"

"Ugh fine what do you want."

"I want pizza. Kendall what do you want?" Logan asked. I thought about it for a while.

"Uh I'll just have pizza too." I said. Katie took the pizza out of the freezer and put it in the oven for about half an hour.

When it was done we all sat around and ate. As we were finishing the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered unsure of who it was.

"Hey kendall. It's Gustavo. We need you guys back at work. Do you think you could come at around 3?" he asked.

"Um yeah sure. We'll be there. Bye." I hung up the phone and sat back down at the table.

"So you gonna tell us who that was on the phone or are you just going to ignore us?" Katie asked.

"Oh right sorry. Gustavo wants me, Logan, James and Carlos to go to the studio at 3. He said he needs us back. I mean it has been what like 2 weeks since we've been there." I said.

"You sure you're going to be ok?" Logan asked. I nodded my head. We got up and sat on the couch watching Spongebob Squarepants. Before we knew it it was time to go. Me and Logan went to pick up James and Carlos and then we were on our way.

When we pulled up to the studio we all got out. We stopped in the front of the building and took a deep breath. We walked in and went to find Gustavo.

"Dogs get in the booth now. We need to record some songs. NOW!" Gustavo yelled. _Yep he is still the same _I thought to myself.

"Gustavo can I talk to you for a second?" Logan said. We all looked at him confused but Gustavo said yes and Logan went out to talk to them.

We could see them talking we just couldn't make out the words they were saying. When Logan came back in the booth, we put on our head phones as Gustavo told us what to sing.

"Alright. No Idea from the top" and we started singing

_I love ya.  
if you aint got nobody to love  
and girl I'll adore ya  
if there's no one to adore  
oh and I'll show you hey  
if there's no one to show  
Oh and I'll know you  
If you want somebody to know…._

When we were done singing we sang to more songs until Gustavo said

"Worldwide from the top" I froze and everyone stared at me. I nodded letting them know I was going to be OK.

"Wait. A minute. Before you tell me anything how was your day. Cause I've. Been missing." James sang.

"Y-You b-by m-my side" I choked out. "I'm sorry I cant do this anymore." I put the headphones away and ran to the bathroom. I sat in the stall and cried.

"How could you do that to him. I told you not to" I heard Logan say. So Gustavo didn't do it on accident. He did it to annoy us.

"Kendall are you ok." Logan asked as he came in. I shook my head no and cried hard into his chest.

We were like that for at least 15 minutes. Before I said:

"Can we go home. I don't want to stay in the bathroom all day. Logan nodded and helped me up.

We walked out of the bathroom and Logan gave Gustavo a death glare.

"James, Carlos you guys can take the car. Kendall and I will walk home" Logan said as he threw James the keys. James just nodded and gave a sad smile.

Me and Logan walked out the door and headed towards my house.

_When are things going to get better_ I thought to myself as we walked home.

**Did you guys like it. Sorry I didn't update for a while. Been busy with school and my dad has been asking me if I want to do acting or modeling. I do but I really don't want to leave my friends. I don't know what to do. R&R**


	24. The Bad Luck Kitchen

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I got a new laptop for Christmas but I couldn't install Microsoft cause it wasn't working but I got it now so everything's OK now. So hopefully I will be updating soon again. But until then enjoy the next chapter. Oh and Pretty Little Liars is on tonight. I'm crushing on Toby….. sorry next chapter.**

Logan and I walked the whole rest of the way home in an awkward silence. I wanted to say something but I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. I probably wouldn't even nod if he was talking to me. I would just continue to stare straight ahead at nothing like I am now.

As we turned the corner onto our street, Logan finally decided to try and speak to me.

"Kendall, I'm really sorry about what happened today. I thought he understood everything that I told him. I mean I specifically said 'don't make us sing worldwide because…'

I cut him off. "Logan it's fine. I know you didn't think that was going to happen but hey shit happens. And that kind of shit just really got to me and made me feel really frieken shitty." Logan started laughing after I finished my sentence. I turned to him with a confused look on my face and one of my eyebrows raised high above my bangs. You know since I'm talented enough to do that.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said with a smirk on his face. I continued to stare at him until he decided to give in and tell me.

"Ok ok I will tell you. It's just that you said shit in like every sentence you just said." He said.

"That's it. That's the reason you're laughing."I couldn't help but laugh myself. He turned to me.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Oh nothing it's just that you laughed at me for laughing at you and now you're laughing at yourself" he said. That was pretty confusing but I needed a good comeback.

"Well that's because because cause ah forget it. You win ok? You happy now?" I said feeling incredibly stupid at the moment. Which actually I kinda was. Cause I couldn't come up with a dang comeback.

Logan laughed and before we knew it we were in front of our house. We walked up to the door and I took the key out of my front pocket. As I opened the door Logan walked in and turned on the light.

"Ok" he said, "I'm going to hop in the shower you know where everything is because well it's your house." I just stared at him.

"That was the worst attempt at a joke you've ever tried Logie-Bear." I smirked.

"Whatever just call me if you need anything OK." I nodded and he headed up to take a shower. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. There was really nothing on so I just turned on a basketball game. It was the Knicks against the Bulls so I wasn't really as interested as I would be if it was a hockey game but it will have to do.

While the game was approaching halftime, I started getting thirsty. As the buzzer rang signaling the half, I went into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass from the kitchen and as I was opening the fridge the glass slipped from my hand and hit the counter. As it hit the counter I just happened to be hunched over trying to catch it that a piece of glass hit me in the head.

"Ah shit." I said aloud. I felt like screaming out in pain that's how bad it hurt. As I removed my hand from the cut about 3 centimeters above my eyebrow. My hand was covered in dark, red blood. I winced. The last time I saw that much blood was when I was younger and cut my arm while sharpening my ice skates for a game.

I heard the water stop and felt relieved since I knew Logan wouldn't be too long now. I hoped. I heard Logan coming down the stairs. He saw me sitting on the counter with a red paper towel on my head.

"Kendall, please tell me that's not what I think it is and it's just a colored paper towel" He said as he saw me. I just gave him a tight smile and he sighed.

"Of course it is what I think it is. It always is" He started saying as he walked over. "Let me see" He said.

He came over and took my hand away. I winced as he took the towel away considering the fact that some blood dried and was now sticking to my skin.

"sorry. I'm not sure if you need stitches so I'm going to put water to clean it, then I will put some Neosporin hopefully that would stop the bleeding if you don't need to be stitched up."

Every time Logan said something similar to the word stitches I would cringe. I hoped he didn't notice. It's just that I always have bad experiences with doctors, dentists, hospitals etc. especially when it involves needles.

"Kendall Kendall you still with me bud." I nodded. He looked at me funny and I knew he knew something was wrong.

"Alright it's just that I hate needles. Remember when I cut myself with the ice skates and I needed like a dozen stitches." He nodded so I kept going. "and then I was out of school for almost two weeks?" he nodded again. "I was out because they messed up the stitching and it got infected. I just don't want that to happen again." I told him.

I looked at Logan who was just standing there processing what I had just told him. I'm not sure if he had already knew or if he was just shocked. He looked up at me and I gave him a tight, sad smile. He returned the smile.

"Kendall I can promise you this. If you need to get stitches I will be there with you the whole time. I will make sure they don't mess up. OK?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders but still dint feel any better.

"Kendall look. I know this whole month has been pretty screwed up, but I won't let anything else bad happen to you anymore." He said. I looked up at him and I could see the honesty in his eyes. But I still had to make one thing clear.

"Promise?" I asked. He nodded.

"Cross my heart." He said. I nodded. "Ok now let me get some water and some Neosporin and that will most likely figure out our problem." Logan went back upstairs and grabbed a bottle of the Neosporin.

He put the bottle on the counter and then he went over to the sink and wet a paper towel with warm water.

"Ok take the towel away from your head and I will put the wet towel on it." I nodded but knew this wasn't going to end the way I wanted it to. I moved my hand and as soon as I did Logan immediately replaced it with the wet towel. It burned like Hell.

"Ah. Why did you put it on that fast. It hurts." I said. He smirked.

"So you didn't have time to protest or say you changed your mind or start to freak out like normally." I just sat there and pouted. It felt like my head was on fire. I kept making faces like I was in pain and Logan finally gave in and took the towel away.

When I looked at the towel there was still a lot of blood. I knew I was going to need stitches but my last hope was the Neosporin. I have never really used it before so I didn't know if it would burn or feel relieving.

"Logan will this burn?" I asked.

"It might. Your cut is pretty bad so probably. I'm really sorry about that" he said. I nodded and got ready for the pain.

Logan put on a pair of those white gloves and I really didn't like where this was going. He put some of the Neosporin onto his index finger and walked over to me. He went to go put the cream on my head when I moved back.

"Kendall everything is going to be ok. It will sting for a little bit but then the pain will subside." He said. I nodded my head and he went to put it on me again.

As he put it on my head it burned again. I cringed but didn't pull away. As he took his hand away, it was covered in blood. This was not going to be my happy ending.

Five minutes later we wet another paper towel and wiped the cream off my head. And guess what. It was still covered in blood, and I could feel blood getting ready to drip for the cut. I sighed and looked at Logan knowing exactly where this was going now. No more hope for me.

"Sorry buddy," Logan said, "Looks like you need stitches."

**So how did everybody like this. Ok so at the top I mentioned Pretty Little Liars ignore that. I wrote that part yesterday when it was on but I forgot to publish it so yeah. Hopefully I will update soon so until then keep the amazing reviews coming. Thanks.**


	25. Stitches and Little Things

**Hey guys. Said I would give you an update soon and here it is chapter 25. I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews. I know I don't have us much as other stories but I honestly didn't think I would get any. So thank you. I might be putting the one direction song little things in this chapter. I think it's a great song and it will go with the idea of the chapter. Ok so here's the next chapter.**

"_You need stitches"_

Those words rang in my head over and over again. It took me about 5 minutes to come back around to my senses. That's when the panic began to set in. I began to hyperventilate and couldn't control it, so Logan took over.

"Kendall, it's going to be alright just focus on me. Deep breaths alright." He tried. But that wasn't working. It started to get worse. My breathing was very labored now and my lips were turning blue. Logan needed to do something quick or I knew I was going to pass out and end up in the hospital for yet another reason.

"Kendall look at me. Look at me." He said. It took me a while but I finally was able to look at him.

"Now just breathe with me ok. Just breathe in the same pace and rhythm ok." After a couple of minutes I was able to get my breathing back under my control. Logan sighed in relief and gave me a sad smile.

"You ready to go buddy." He asked. I shook my head no but regretted it when I felt more pain shoot through my head. After that I just nodded yes so we can just get it over with and hopefully they will prescribe me some pain medication cause honestly, this pain was unbearable.

Tears pricked at my eyes as we drove down the road to the hospital for two reasons. One, because I didn't want to go, and two because I was in so much pain. I had a wet paper towel on my head but it still burned like Hell.

"You doing ok?" Logan asked me from the driver's seat. I nodded my head no. "No what's the matter?"

"One it hurts. And two I'm so frieken scared." I sighed. "I'm so sorry Logan. I didn't mean to snap at you. It just happens when I'm scared. You know?"

He nodded his head. The rest of the ride to the emergency room was silent. Probably because none of us knew what to say to each other. As we pulled into the parking lot, I knew I had to keep it together. I mean it was just one small needle right. But boy was I wrong.

As we walked into the hospital, they told us to just wait in the waiting room while they went to go get a nurse to give me the stitches. The wait was nerve wracking. I couldn't sit still and every time Logan would say it was going to be alright and nothing bad was going to happen, I kept thinking of all the bad things that would happen.

"Kendall Schmidt" a nurse called. We walked in the direction of her and went into the exam room.

"Ok so it looks like the paperwork says you need stitches." She said with a kind voice that most doctors would use to make the patient feel relaxed. I nodded my head yes while Logan told the doctor everything since I really wouldn't talk to her.

"Alright sweetie," she said, "let me just take a look so I can tell the doctor when she comes in how many stitches you will need." I removed the towel from the wound and it started dripping blood again. She examined the cut for a while before coming to the conclusion of how many I would need.

"ok it looks like you need about a dozen stitches since it's a deep cut and won't stop bleeding." I nodded and muttered a silent thank you as she left the room.

The doctor came in about five minutes later. She was a doctor that was probably in her late 20's with beautiful blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Alright. So I'm going to give you the stitches ok." She said. I nodded. But first she had to numb it so I didn't feel anything as she put the needle in for the stitches.

She put on the white gloves and squirted some of the numbing cream onto her finger. She said it was going to burn but within thirty seconds it should be gone. She rubbed the cream onto my head and believe me, it did burn. But like the doctor said, it was gone within seconds.

She touched it a couple times and asked if I could feel it and when I said no, she started the stitches. She put the needle in my head and did whatever they have to do to put stitches in. The whole process took a total of about 5 minutes.

"Ok you're good to go" she said as she placed a piece of gauze and taped it to my head. Me and Logan left the room and hopped into the car. As we drove home the song Little Things by One Direction came on. We sat there in silence as it played wondering if we were both thinking the same thing as we listened to the words.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
But bare this in mind it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you never loved the wrinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You never loved. Your stomach or thighs  
The dimples on your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do. It's you. Oh it's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things._

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you never loved the sound of your voice on tape you never want  
To know how much you weigh.  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do. It's you. Oh it's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things._

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to  
If I let you know I'm here. For you  
Maybe you'll love yourself.  
Like I. Love you. Oh_

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
Cause it's you. It's you. Oh it's you  
They add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all your little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do. It's you. Oh it's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things._

When the song finally ended, we had pulled into the drive way. I knew we were both thinking the same thing. We both turned towards each other and smiled.

"I love you Ken." Logan said. I smiled.

"I love you too Loges." We both smiled and got out of the car. We unlocked the door and didn't expect what we saw.

**Cliff hanger. It took me 3 days to write this so I really hope you enjoyed it. What does everyone think is in the house. I will give you 3 choices**

**A dog**

**The whole family **

**Military men**

**Hope everyone enjoyed. Oh and it could be two of the choices above just in case any one was wondering 2 different things. Review please…**


	26. Surprises

**Updating pretty quick. I'm home from school sick today so I decided to update. Shout out to Chey21. She has reviewed every single chapter it's amazing. So thank you Shay21. And she was the only one that guessed….so let's see if her guess was correct.**

As we opened the door we did not expect what we saw. There was the entire family sitting on the couch and then there was 2 military men standing in the family area too.

"Kendall, Logan, we were two of the officers that worked with Mr. Schmidt. We have come with some very important news." One of the men stated. Logan and I exchanged glances and there was a look of hope in everyone else's faces too.

"Mom," I said, "do you have any idea what is going on?"she shook her head no.

"They've been waiting for you two to get back from the hospital. Which you will have to explain to me what happened. I assume you got stitches considering the giant bandage on your head." Mama Knight said. I coughed.

"Anyway," the second sergeant interrupted, " it is rather good news considering what you guys have been going through this month." Everyone sighed in return recalling all of the events from this past month.

"We have come to say that Mr. Schmidt was not killed." Everyone gasped.

"But how could that be. I was on the phone with him, and then there was shouting and then a big explosion and then someone said he was killed during the bomb" I said too quickly.

"Kid calm down. The person who had said he was killed was the enemy that bombed the plane. He posed as the General so he could get back at us. We don't know why but your father is not dead. He is just missing as of right now."

"M-missing. What do you mean missing. Don't you guy have like a locator thingy that you can track him." I said. I think this is worse than when I found out that he was "dead".

"Yes we do that's what we are trying to do. Don't worry we should have him back within a week or two." One of the officers said. I nodded and tried to calm down. I was the only one freaking about this and I didn't know why. I was probably the only one that cared. I was so close to my dad. Closer than my mom was in my opinion.

"Thank you gentleman" my mom said. She walked over to me and started rubbing my back.

"Everything is going to be alright sweetie. I promise. Isn't it good news that he isn't dead though. And look on the bright side, you might get to see him within a week or two. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said, "I think I'm going to go lie down. My head kinda hurts." I got up and started but then was stopped by my mom. Again.

"Aren't you going to explain what the hell happened to your head." She said. I smiled sheepishly and sighed.

"Funny story. After Logan and I left the studio, we got home and Loan went to take a shower. I went to get a glass of water but I dropped it and it shattered and a piece hit me in the head. Now can I go to my room?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" I walked back to my room and lied down. I tried to fall asleep but every time I closed my eyes I saw images in my head of my dad. After a couple of minutes, I gave up on the whole sleeping thing. I sat up and let the tears that I've been holding back for a while now.

I sat there silently crying. I really wanted to see my dad again. What kind of person would enjoy telling a kid that their father was dead. It was just messed up. I have been stressing over everything this past month. I have been sick, I was even in the hospital for stitches. It was driving me crazy.

There was a knock on the door and I turned around. My mom was standing there.

"Hey sweetheart, how you doing?" She asked with a small smile.

"I'm doing OK." I said. She came in and sat down next to me on my bed. She put her arm around my shoulder. I rested my head on her shoulders and started crying again.

"Oh sweetie. Just think. Daddy will be home in about a week or so. You can hang out like old times again." She suggested. But I still had my doubts.

"What if he is like seriously injured though. I know he isn't dead but what if he has brain damage or what if he is in a wheelchair. What if. What if…." I couldn't bring myself to say anything. It would hurt to much if I jinxed it.

"What if he what?" My mom asked.

"What if he doesn't remember me, mom. What if he remembers everyone else but me. I mean most people who can't remember anything don't remember anything too far back. They only remember some things that were recent. He won't remember me if that happens." More tears fell out of my eyes as I said that. I couldn't even imagine if my dad didn't remember me.

"Kendall, that's not going to happen. And if it does, then we will do anything until he remembers everything." I nodded my head in her shoulder.

"I'm going to go start dinner. Call me if you need anything." She said as she got up to leave. She closed the door on her way out. I just needed everything to get back to normal. That was my last thought before sleep took over me.

**Hey guys sorry it was short but I just got some really bad news. My social studies teacher just died of a heart attack so I have to wrap this up. He was the best teacher ever. He always made jokes and was so sarcastic. I never liked social studies but he made it really fun. He was a new England patriots fan and whenever they won he would always wear a patriots tie. All his seventh grade students will miss him. We love you Mr. OB. (we called him that for short)**

**On a happier note how did you guys like it. I know it wasn't the best but still. Review.**


	27. Waiting for the Return

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I'm home early today so going to update. Did you guys know that BTR is going to be on Marvin Marvin. I don't like that show but I will watch it because they're on it. Also, they might be on that little kid show Yo Gabba Gabba. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

I woke up about 20 minutes later to hear someone knocking on my door. I sat up groggily and got up to open the door. It was Katie.

"it's time for dinner." She said quietly. I smiled at her and nodded. She looked into my eyes and I could tell she was scared too.

"Katie," I said. But before I could say anything tears spilled out of her eyes. The eyes that were usually full of joy and happiness, were now full of sadness and fear. She ran into my arms and she cried on my shoulder for a while. I wanted to cry to but I knew I had to stay strong for her.

When she was done, we joined the rest of the family downstairs at the table. It was just a simple dinner of spaghetti and tomato sauce because no one really had an appetite. I wish I could think of something to say, but the awkward silence made it almost impossible to think. Finally, my mom came to the rescue and tried to start a conversation about Katie, and our little cousins day at school.

"So Katie let's start with you first. How was your day at school?" Katie was still sad, but she looked happy when she thought about it. Like she was remembering something funny.

"It was good. We had a substitute cause our teacher was sick and we played so many jokes on her or switched seats every period and tell her that's where we normally sit. She didn't even notice." She said. Me, James, Carlos, and Logan started cracking up and a couple of our older cousins. We've all been there so we knew what that was like.

After that we all sat in the living room and went around telling our favorite school prank memories. It was like old times. Everyone was happy. Not a worry or care in the world. Laughing like fools until our faces were red and our sides hurt from laughing too hard.

"Alright well we are going to head out. See you tomorrow." Our aunt said and took the cousins with her.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said. I got up from the couch and went to my room. As I was gathering my pajamas, that were really just sweat pants and a tank top I thought I heard a voice.

_I will be home tomorrow_

I turned around but there was nobody there. I quickly shook off the feeling that somebody was watching me and went into the bathroom. I turned on the water and as it was heating I took off my clothes and stepped in. I washed my hair and everywhere else and then just stood under the steaming stream of water. I let it soothe my tense muscles. When I felt more relaxed, I stepped out. When I looked in the mirror, I could've sworn I saw my dad's reflection.

I'm just hallucinating. I told myself. As I got dressed, I couldn't help thinking about the voice I had heard. Maybe it meant that my dad was coming home tomorrow. That would be great but what if he wasn't good. What if he was injured and had memory loss? What if he didn't remember all the fun things we did before he left? That would devastate me.

I walked out of the bathroom and said goodnight to everyone who was staying for the night. Mostly just James, and Carlos. But one of our aunts was staying too. I went back to my bedroom and started thinking about the next day.

After an hour of wondering, I finally felt my eyes begin to droop. The last thing I remember was my mom coming in saying 'I love you' then kissing me on the head and shut the door. Sleep took over.

"Kendall. Kendall, wake up. Kendall." I heard someone saying. I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes. It was Carlos.

"Hey Carlos. What's so important? It's only 6 in the morning. And to me that's early." I said. He smiled. "What?" I asked

"Your dad's coming home today. The hospital he was in just called. Your mom just went to pick him up." He said. He still had a smile on his face which made me smile. But I had to ask.

"Do you know if anything is wrong with him? Like any disabilities or any injuries like a broken bone or stitches or…."

"Kendall, stop. All you're doing is making yourself worried. Just come downstairs and eat breakfast. Your mom made pancakes." He said. I nodded. He gave a small smile and then got up to leave.

"Hey Carlos, wait." He turned around and looked at me. "Thanks. For everything. I don't know what I'd do without you." Carlos smiled.

"Oh and by the way. Your aunt left over the night so she isn't here anymore." He said. I nodded. He closed the door and I went over to my dresser. I took out a pair of black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt. I threw those on but it was chilly so I put on a grey under armour sweatshirt on.

I went down the stairs and smelled eggs, bacon, and a lot of food. I sat down at the table in between James and Katie and took a bagel and put it in the toaster. As I waited for it to pop I took some bacon and eggs and put it onto a plate. The bagel popped out of the toaster and I put the eggs and bacon on it and made it into a sandwich.

"So" James said, "I heard your dad is coming home today." He said trying to start a conversation. I took a bite out of my breakfast and nodded. Katie smiled. I knew she was excited. She was still too young to think about all the negative things that could occur. But that was a good thing. At least for now.

As we started to finish breakfast, the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Logan said as he got up to answer the phone. "Hello….Ok….Yes we are still here…Ok see you soon….Bye" he hung up the phone and came over to us.

"Well?" we all said. He looked at us confused.

"Well most people would tell someone the phone conversation if it involved them" James said.

"Oh right. Mama K. is on her way home. She should be home in about 20 minutes or so. She has your dad with her." Logan said. But that last part was directed at me and Katie. We exchanged a nervous look and then hugged. I knew she was scared, I was too, but I had to keep her safe. I couldn't let my guard down in front of her.

Just then, my phone went off. I took a glance at the screen. 'One new text' it said. I opened it up. "They are coming up the elevator now" I read aloud to them. We all took in a deep breath. We had exactly one minute until my dad walked in. He was either going to be the same or different. There was no turning back now. I thought to myself.

Exactly one minute later, we heard keys trying to open the lock. I squeezed Katie closer to me and she held onto me like she was never letting go. Logan, James, Carlos, and I exchanged small smiles as the door opened.

My mom entered and behind her was my dad.

**Hope you all enjoyed it. I will try and update again soon. Do you guys think Kendall's dad is the same or different. Maybe he doesn't remember him? Maybe Kendall's biggest fear is coming true? Find all that out in the next chapter. Also I apologize for the beginning. I think it was kinda lame but oh well. R&R. **


	28. The Return

**Hey guys decided to update today. So BTR was supposed to be on Marvin Marvin last Saturday but it wasn't. anyway I keep checking the guys instagram and I'm loving all the pics from season 4 so far. If you have an instagram, follow me. Username: basketball_13_rusher . here's the next chapter**

As my dad entered we honestly didn't know what to expect. I was expecting a guy in a wheelchair with bandage wrapped around his head. But I was wrong. He walked in perfectly fine. All he had was a bandage above his left eyebrow and a cast around his right ankle. He was using crutches to get around. But he seemed normal to me.

"Hey guys." He said. We all smiled. Katie ran up to him and then gave him a hug. Everyone went up but me. I was too nervous. He glanced at me and gave me a confused look. That couldn't be good. He looked at my mom and whispered something into her ear. She looked heartbroken as he said it.

I looked at them. "Mom, what's wrong?" I asked. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at me and I knew something was definitely wrong. This never happens. My mom never cries.

"Honey, he, he doesn't remember you." Those words crushed me like a pile of rocks had just fell on me. Tears fell out of my eyes. I knew something like this was going to happen. It was just too good to be true.

"Me. Why me? Why couldn't it be somebody else? Why his son?" I said. Logan ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. James and Carlos soon followed. I cried into their shoulders. Then, we heard laughter. We looked up and saw my dad laughing.

"What's so funny?" James asked. One minute we are all said and the next he's laughing.

"Kendall, of course I remembered you. I just wanted to see your reaction. Sorry if I hurt you." He said. I smiled. But then it quickly faded away.

"Oh dad. When you are fully healed, I am so going to get you back." I said. He looked around at everyone else in the room. They just shrugged. He stared me down and raised an eyebrow.

"Should I take that as a threat?" he asked me. I just shrugged and left him to feel the tension. As we kept talking I couldn't help but think that everything was back to normal again. We were laughing like a family and joking it almost felt perfect. But there was this one question burning a hole in my head. The problem was, I didn't know if I should ask.

I signaled to Logan to ask if I could talk to him in the hallway. He looked my way finally and nodded. We both got up and walked over.

"What's up" He asked. I sighed.

"There is this question that I want to ask but I'm not so sure if I would be able to ask it. I mean everyone seems so happy and if the answer is not what we hope for, I don't want to ruin the whole day."

"Ok. Can you tell me what the question is? If you tell me than I will be able to help you more than this." He said. I sighed and looked at him. Tears clouded my vision again.

"I want to know if he will have to go back." Logan looked at me and I looked back. He was quiet for a bit and I didn't know if that was a bad sign or not.

"Maybe you can ask to talk to him in private and bring him to your room or something. Someplace behind closed doors just in case it isn't the answer you are hoping for and nobody else would hear it." I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"When should I ask him?" I said.

"Maybe when conversations are starting to die down so you aren't interrupting anything else." He said. I nodded again and we headed back out. Everyone was still talking so I really couldn't say anything now. But apparently luck was on my side today. The chatting subsided 20 minutes later and that's when I approached him.

I walked over to the chair he was sitting in and squatted down next to him.

"Hey, uh, dad. Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Sure kiddo. What's up?" he asked.

"Can we talk somewhere a little more private. Like my room." He nodded, and I helped him up. We walked to my room and I led him in. we sat down on the bed and he looked around.

"Your room is amazing Ken. I haven't really been in here in a while. I remember when you were a baby and I used to sit on the big chair in the corner with you in my arms rocking you to sleep." He said. My eyes teared up and I could tell he was holding his back too.

"Dad," I choked out. He looked at me. "Are you going to leave again?" he looked a little surprised that that was my first question, but he sighed.

"I don't think so. I'm not going to be able to I think." I looked at him confused. He looked fine to me.

"I'm going to show you something OK." I nodded. He took off his shirt revealing his perfectly fit body but something else. There was a huge scar going down the middle of his chest. I let a couple of my tears fall.

"Dad. What happened?" I asked.

"When the bomb went off, we were in a plane, and a piece of scrap metal came and hit me. It wasn't as big as the scar is now, but they had to operate because there were pieces of the metal that had gotten stuck in my system. I'm just lucky to be alive. I can't imagine being without you guys." He said.

He put his shirt back on and walked over to the chair he used to hold me in his arms. He sat down. i got up and walked over too. Since it was a pretty big chair, we were both able to fit. I curled up and snuggled close to him never wanting this moment to end.

He put his arm around me and held me tight.

"I love you Kendall." He said.

"I love you too" I said back. After a couple of minutes we had both fallen asleep. I had no bad dreams because I knew I was safe and sound with my dad next to me. But I wondered what that scar could mean. I wondered if my dad was hiding me from something.

Why were these thoughts coming through my head as I slept? Suddenly, I jolted awake knowing something wasn't right.


	29. Bad News

**Hey guys. Updating today. So I just got home from my basketball playoff game and I won. Moving on to the next round. Woo hoo! Im getting so excited for BTR season 4 and the 3****rd**** album. It is going to be great. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

After I sat up I stayed sitting in a cold sweat. I knew he was hiding something from me. I just didn't know what. And I had a feeling that it wasn't something good. I started thinking of solutions, but nothing seemed to work. I couldn't figure out what my dad was hiding from me. I hope it isn't anything serious.

I lay back down, and tried to fall back asleep in the comfort in my dad's arms. All the thoughts in my head kept me up though. So I stared at the ceiling for a good 45 minutes before I felt drowsy again. Not even a minute later, I was out like a light.

The next morning I woke up and headed downstairs for breakfast. Everyone was waiting for me so when they saw me, they rushed to the table.

"What took you so long?" Katie said. I shrugged.

"I take it you're hungry." I said. She nodded. "Well I'm going to get up from the table now and…"

"NO!" her and Carlos shouted at me. "I'm hungry so you better not move."

I laughed at them and watched them pile their plates with food. As we all ate we talked and laughed. Everything was back to normal again. I couldn't wait to do stuff with the guys again and not be worried or upset about anything. As if on cue, my phone rang.

"Hello," I said. "Yeah….I'll be over when I'm done….Ok….bye." I hung up the phone.

"Logan, James and Carlos want us to go over to James' house and play two against two basketball. You want to go?" I asked

"Yeah sure. Let me get dressed first." He went up stairs and came down about 5 minutes later.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded and we headed out the door. We got in my red Subaru and headed in the direction of James' house. We pulled into his driveway 5 minutes later and got out. We rang the doorbell and he answered.

"Hey guys! Come on in." he said. We followed him to his living room and we sat down on the couch.

"Now we are just waiting for Carlos to come out of the bathroom." He said. The toilet flushed, and out came Carlos.

"Hey guys. You ready to play?" everyone nodded their heads so we went out side. It was me and Logan against James and Carlos. We played up to 30 and then went back in the house to cool off.

"That was fun," Logan said, "we should do it again sometime." We nodded. But then, my phone rang. I looked at my caller ID, and it said 'Mom'.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi honey. Could you come home? Your father has something important to tell you. We have already been told and we don't want you to wait any longer." She said in one long breath.

"Um yeah sure. Be right there." I hung up the phone and turned to the guys.

"Hey guys. Sorry to rain on your parade but my mom wants me home. She said my dad has something important to tell me."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Logan asked. I shook my head no.

"I think I'll be OK on this one. Just come over when you are done here." He nodded and I left. I got back in the car and headed home. I knew he was hiding something. I just knew it.

As I pulled into my driveway, my hands started shaking and my heart raced. I really hope it is nothing serious. I thought to myself. I got out of the car and opened my front door. I walked into the living room where my parents were, and gave them both a once over.

My dad looked nervous and guilty s if he had been hiding something, and my mom looked heartbroken. Which only meant one thing. Whatever it was wasn't good and it was going to put me into more depression. And I was starting to get better.

"Kendall, sweetie, have a seat." My mom said. I walked over to one of the empty seats and sat down. I stared between the two of them, but all they did was stare back at me.

"Well." I said trying to break the awkward silence between the three of us. My dad sighed. Uh oh I thought.

"Kendall, I have been hiding something from you. And I'm sorry. Do you think you could forgive me before I tell you what it is I'm hiding?" he asked. I nodded my head but I was still freaking out inside my head.

"Ok well here it goes. Remember how I showed you that scar the other day." I nodded and he continued. "Well when I said I would be fine I lied. I was just trying to protect you. I didn't want you to worry about me anymore."

I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. " go on." I said.

"Well your mom told me that it was wrong to hide it from you so I decided to come clean and tell you the truth. The car is life threatening. It has an infection in it. When I went into surgery, the doctors couldn't clean it all out so I could die from it. I don't know if I will live or not. I'm so sorry."

I stared at him eyes wide open in shock and I didn't know if I was going to cry or scream or explode with anger. I was feeling so many emotions. I looked to the floor thinking of what to say. I looked at him again but I could feel tears in my eyes. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to yell until he understood that he can't hide something that big from me.

"Don't hide something like that from me again." I said. With that done and over with, I decided to go back over to James and Carlos' house to tell them what happened. But instead of taking the car, I decided to walk the quarter-mile. It would be good for me to clear my head.

As I walked, I knew I had been right all along. I knew he was being to calm. I knew he was hiding something. I just didn't understand why.

_I was only trying to protect you._ Those words played over and over in my head. But protect me from what? What did I need protecting from? Before I knew it, I was at their door. I rang the doorbell, and James answered it again. He moved aside and let me in.

Before I could enter the living room, where everyone else still was, he pulled me to the side.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head no. He gave me a sad smile. We walked into the living room, and everyone stopped talking.

"Is everything alright? Is your dad ok?" Carlos asked. I shook my head again, and they hung their heads.

"Guys there is something I need to tell you." I filled them in on all the information. Even how he hid it from me. They agreed that it was the wrong thing to do.

"Protect you from what?" Carlos said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out." They tried to help me figure it out, but in the end we gave up. We couldn't think of anything that I could be getting protected from. I don't know how it happened, but I had an emotional breakdown. I was crying so hard my face turned red. Tears streamed down my face. I was in hysterics.

"Shh. Kendall, calm down. Everything will be ok." I heard them repeat. On the outside I acted grateful, but on the inside, I knew they were wrong. Nothing will ever be ok again.

**Hey. How did everyone like it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just started lacrosse and practice is 4 days out of the week. So yeah. But keep reviewing. I also have a question. Do you guys want a sequel to this story? If you do I have an idea on how it will end but if you don't I know how that will end too. Let me know!**


	30. Affairs Come With Consequences

**Hey guys. So I'm on spring break and I decided to update. The story is coming to an end, but I need to know if you readers want a sequel or not. I have to plans. If you want a sequel I already have a chapter ready. If you don't want a sequel I have a chapter for that to. So please let me know or I'm just going to end up choosing for my own. Thanks. And this chapter has a sexual scene so yeah.**

All I could remember when I woke up was that I had been crying. But as I looked around, I wasn't where it had happened. I was in a room with dark green walls and clothes were everywhere.

"Hey buddy. How are you?" I recognized James' voice but that still didn't help me figure out where I was.

"James, where am I?" I asked. My voice was all raspy I assumed it was from all the crying I had done.

"You're in my room. The other guys went home and you were sleeping and I really didn't want to wake you so I moved you up here. And…." He looked away embarrassed. Like he had to say something but didn't want me to hear anything.

"James, what what is it?" I asked stuttering a bit in the middle. He looked at me and I could see his cheeks turning red. My heart was pounding because I had an idea on what he was going to say. Logan said it to me the first time.

"You looked really cute when you were sleeping. And when we changed you.."

"Wait you changed me!" I shouted looking at the clothes I was wearing. I was wearing a pair of oversized flannel pajamas.

"Well yeah we all did. You were sweating in your sleep and it got your clothes drenched. It was kinda gross." He said laughing a little bit. I smiled a little bit, but I knew he was just trying to stall time.

"James, you can't keep whatever it is away from me. You know that right?" he nodded. "So what is it?"

"When you were sleeping you looked really really cute. And I think I was a little, well, attracted to you." He looked down and signed.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I shouldn't have said anything. I know you and Logan are together." I could tell he was about to cry.

"James, don't worry about it ok. If you really like me, I'm ok with it." I said. He turned towards me with a happier look in his eyes.

"Really?" he said. I nodded my head and he smiled.

"Yeah. I'm pretty positive one night can't hurt us." His eyes widened as to what I said.

"Kendall, but you're with Logan and wouldn't it be wrong."

"Yes but I have liked you in the past and always wondered what it would feel like to have you on top of me." I didn't know what I was saying, but I liked what I said. James looked so nervous. I could tell he didn't want to do this behind Logan's back.

"James, Logan won't have to know about it. And remember we are just friends. We don't have to speak about it ever again unless you want to." James hesitated for a while before he finally nodded.

"how are we supposed to do it though?" he asked.

"Like this." I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Hard. He moaned into the kiss. He pushed me down on my back and started unbuttoning the pajama shirt I had on. I gasped as the cool air hit my bare chest. I quickly ripped off his shirt, and exposed his rock hard abs.

Our hands roamed all over each others bodies. My hands kept creeping lower and lower until I got to his waistband. I pulled down his pants and boxers at the same time. I felt him groan as the cool air hit his member. He did the same to me and I gasped.

"Kendall, what do we do next?" he asked. I had a feeling he knew exactly what to do, he just wanted it done to him.

"You do this." I shoved my fingers in my mouth and covered them with saliva. "Ok. Now lay on your stomach. Tell me if it hurts and I will stop. Ok?" he nodded. He got onto his stomach.

"Ready?" he nodded and I inserted one finger. He moaned into it. I took that as a single to insert another one.

"Jes James. You're so tight." I said as I stretched him out. This went on for about twenty minutes.

We laid on his bed and breathed heavily. I knew he enjoyed it. Just then my phone rang. I didn't want to answer it but when I saw who it was, I knew I had to.

"Hello." I said.

"Kendall, sweetie, I need you to meet me and your father at the hospital. Something happened. I don't know what but just please meet us there." She sounded so panicked I knew something was terribly wrong.

"Yeah sure. I will be there as soon as I can." I hung up the phone and quickly put on my clothes.

"James I'm sorry but I have to go. My mom is taking my dad to the hospital and she doesn't know what's wrong. I will see you soon ok." He nodded and I headed out. I realized I didn't have my car with me so I had to run to my house grab the keys and get in my car.

I sped down the road and turned onto the road the hospital was on. I pulled into a parking spot and ran in. I saw my mom sitting there crying.

"Mom what happened? And got here as quick as I can."

"The infection that your dad mentioned to you yesterday has spread, and he had a heart attack."

"Heart attack. No it can't be. Is he dead?" Tears streamed down my face. This couldn't be happening. Everything was going so well.

My mom shook her head. "He is in surgery right now. They are trying to get as much of the infection out as possible. If they can get most of it out he will just have to keep going to the doctor every month. If they can't, he won't have much time to live. One month at the most the doctors said."

"Are you kidding me? This can't be happening. Why does this happen to us?" I sat in a chair next to my mom and put my head on her shoulder. Her shirt became wet with tears that I didn't bother to hold back.

"Sweetie I'm almost positive he will be fine. Just stay strong OK." She said. But I could tell those words were geared towards her trying to comfort herself. I had to stay strong for her and Katie. I will have to worry about myself later.

"Family of Mr. Schmidt." A nurse came out and said. My mom and I sighed and stood up. We grabbed each others hands and walked towards the woman.

"I have news for you two…"

**Ok guys. The ending is up to you. Do you want good news or bad news? If you choose good news there will be a sequel. If you don't want a sequel choose the bad news. Please let me know soon because if you all want a sequel I want to get started on it as soon as possible. Thanks.**

**But on a better note, the tour dates for Big Time Rush's summer tour came out. I'm going to the one in Hershey Park. I can't wait for the tickets to go on sale. It will be the best summer ever!**


	31. Hospital Drama

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop got messed up so I sent it to get fixed but then I had to reinstall things. So Big Time Rush is back. The season four just premiered this week and the summer tour. I just got tickets to see them in Hershey Park. I can't wait. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't think it is the last one.**

"I have news for the two of you," the nurse said. My mom and I looked at each other and each others hand.

"There is good news and there is bad news. Which would the two of you like to hear first?" she asked.

"The bad first. To get it out of the way." My mom said. I nodded in agreement.

"Well the bad news is that he will be limited on things. He can't do a lot of the things he used to do."

"That's not so bad," I said trying to reassure myself. My mom nodded and gave my hand a squeeze.

"What's the good news," my mom asked.

"The good news is that the surgery was a success. The surgeons were able to clean out most of the infection, so he should be back to normal within a couple of days. You have nothing to worry about." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Can we see him?" my mom asked.

"Sure. He's in room 303. Right down the hall second door on the right." We nodded and walked through the hall. When we opened the door, we didn't expect what we saw.

My dad was as pale as the sheets, and he was hooked up to so many machines and oxygen. I wanted to cry but I knew I had to stay strong for my mom. She walked over to where my dad laid and grabbed his hand in hers. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she cried silently. I took this as an opportunity to excuse myself to clear my head and call Logan and James to inform them on what happened.

"Mom, I will be right back." She nodded but I know she wasn't fully there. I walked out of the room and out the doors of the hospital. I sat on an old bench outside and called James first because I had run out on him. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello," he said.

"James it's me."

"Oh hey. Is everything OK? Is your dad Ok?"

"Yeah. Something happened and he had to be taken into immediate surgery to clear out the infection. Nothing serious right now. They said he should be good in the next couple of days."

"That's good. Can we talk about something though? Like about what happened earlier today."

I hesitated a little before answering, "Um, sure."

"I'm sorry I made you do that. I know I'm probably the only one that had feelings and I'm sorry. I feel like I upset Logan and he doesn't even know."

"James relax. It is ok. I won't tell him. Everything will be alright. OK?"

"OK. Look I have to go. I will talk to you later."

"OK bye." I hung up and so did he. I had to call Logan. My mind kept telling me to tell Logan, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, or his friendship with James.

I called Logan and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Kendall" he said.

"Hey."

"Are you ok? I heard what happened to your dad. Will he be OK?"

"Yeah. He should be fine. They were able to clear out most of the infection but he will live."

"That is good to hear" he said. When I didn't say anything back, he knew something had to be bothering me.

"Kendall, what happened? Talk to me buddy." He said. I have to tell him. I kept thinking to myself so I did. I told him everything that happened between me and James. I also apologized like 13 times. But then, I heard laughter. It was Logan. He was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked totally confused at this point.

"Because I am. I'm not mad at you Kendall. Don't worry. You are under a lot of stress and you aren't thinking clearly. It happens to a lot of people. So don't worry ok?" he said.

"OK. Do you think you could meet me at the hospital? I don't think I could take a whole other day here."

He laughed again. "Of course I will. See you in a bit Ken. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

I hung up the phone and went back into the hospital.

When I went back into the room, I saw that my mom wasn't in there anymore. I went to the waiting room and looked around but I didn't see her. As I walked back in the direction of my dad's room, I saw the nurse. As I went to stop her, she turned and said,

"You are looking for your mom. Aren't you?" she said. I smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." I said trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Don't worry. She left. She said this was too much stress to handle. Sorry sweetie."

"It's ok. Thanks for your help. I'm leaving soon anyway. My friend will pick me up soon."

"OK. I hope everything goes well."

"Thank you." I said and turned away. I walked into my dad's room and sat in the chair my mom had. I grabbed my dad's hand in mine, and I could've sworn I felt his hand squeeze mine. But as quick as it happened, it was over.

Then, out of no where, his eyes fluttered opened. He looked around confused and frowned as soon as he remembered what happened. He looked at me and he smiled.

"Hey, kid." He said. I smiled.

"Hey." I said. We sat in silence for a while because no one knew what to say.

"I'm so glad you are ok." I said. He smiled.

"So am I." he said. I got a text from Logan just then saying he was outside. I sighed.

"I wish I could stay dad, but Logan is here to pick me up. I'm really sorry." I said.

"That's ok. Go have fun." I smiled and nodded.

"I love you dad." I said before I left. When I looked back, he was sleeping.

I walked through the hallways and out the door to find Logan's car. When I walked over to the car I got in.

"Hey." Logan said. I smiled and he knew something was wrong. Immediately he knew what it was.

"Look Kendall, I am not mad at you. I already told you that. So can we please be happy." He said.

"Yeah. I would like that considering everything I have been going through."

"Good. So, what would you like to do? Your choice." I thought for a moment not really sure. It had started raining when I was in the hospital so nothing outside. Then, I got the perfect idea.

"Let's go to my house and have a movie night. I can make popcorn and I have soda. And we could rent movies. What do you think?" he turned to me and smiled.

"That's a great idea. Let's go." We drove down the road to my house finally in peace.


	32. Movie Night

**Hey guys. I have decided to update again today. Big time lies was amazing last night. Couldn't stop laughing when Kendall had to wear his mom's pants. Hysterical. So anyway, I think this would be like the third to last chapter and then I will start working on the sequel. I need ideas for the sequels name, I can't think of anything. So if you think of anything please leave it in a review or message me. Thanks, enjoy!**

When we arrived at my house, we needed to pick a movie. I really didn't have anything good, so we decided to go look on demand to rent a movie. We both wanted to see a scary movie so I clicked on the horror category. We looked and looked until finally agreeing on House at the End of the Street.

"You sure about this Logan. It is pretty scary." I said. I had seen it a while back but Logan never had.

"Yeah. I can handle it… I hope." I laughed at his attempt to hide the fear. I could tell he was scared. We have been friends forever.

"Uh huh. Sure." He just gave me a nasty glare telling me to shut up. Once again I couldn't help but laugh when he turned around.

We went to the couch and turned on the movie. Just telling from Logan's reaction to the beginning I could tell he would be scared all night. That will be very interesting.

After the movie, Logan was scared out of his mind. But he wouldn't admit to it.

"Logan you are scared just admit it." I said to him.

"Hahaha. I-I'm not scared." He stuttered with a nervous laugh.

"Then why are you clinging to my side. You're like a small child who won't leave their mothers alone."

"Oh relax Kendall. I am not being clingy." I was starting to get really annoyed with Logan so I thought up a plan.

"Well," I said," I have to go to the bathroom. And if you aren't being clingy, you will **NOT** follow me in there." I said putting an emphasis on not.

"Of course I won't follow you into the bathroom. That would be weird." I smirked at him and then went into the bathroom. I didn't have to go but I had to make it seem like I was.

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I lifted the toilet seat to make it sound like I was going. Next thing you know, he was banging on the door screaming for help.

"Kendall help. I'm scared what if she gets me and I die slowly and quietly. You won't be able to save me. I will die all alone!" I had to hold back a laughter. From his reaction, I had one more plan to try out.

"Well, you are going to have to wait a little longer. I think I am going to take a shower now."

"No, no, no, no. You cannot leave me out here for that long. Like I was saying before, what if something happens?"

"Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen. I promise. Now just wait out there for a little longer OK?"

"Ok," he said back. I walked to the shower and turned it on. I could hear him whimper through the door as the water turned on. I smirked to myself. I took a seat on the toilet's lid and waited to hear him.

Almost five minutes later, I could hear the banging on the door again.

"Kendall, someone is here. They are coming to get me. Help!" he screamed. I walked to the door and opened it. I looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Logan, no one is here." But the second those words left my mouth I knew I was wrong. The kitchen light turned on and panic set in. This could not be good.

"Who's there?" I asked. I walked into the kitchen but didn't see anyone.

"Boo!" someone said and grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. I tried screaming but they were muffled. The guy who grabbed me was wearing a black ski mask so I couldn't tell who it was. He turned me so I was facing Logan.

"Any last words to him?" He asked Logan. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I love you Kendall," he said. Tears were streaming down his face. It was heartbreaking. Next thing I knew, something hit me and I was lying face down on the cold, hard floor.

"NO!" Logan screamed. The guy took off his mask but I couldn't see him. I heard Logan gasp though so I knew it had to be bad.

"James! How could you? Why would you?" his voice was full of panic and shock.

"Because Little Logie, I want you all to myself. I couldn't have Kendall in the way of that so I had to do what had to be done." James said.

Logan burst into tears. I turned my head to see what was going on. James was standing by Logan with his arm around him. James turned towards me and gave a small wink. I gave him a thumbs up in return. Logan didn't seem to notice that.

I closed my eyes just before Logan came and turned me onto my back.

"Oh Kendall. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. This never should've happened." He put his head on my chest and cried. We had to have been there for about five minutes before me and James burst out laughing. We laughed until we couldn't breathe.

"What's so funny?" Logan asked.

"That was a total prank man." James said still laughing occasionally.

"Really?" Logan said.

"Yep," I said, " I texted James while I was in the bathroom. You were so scared I had to pull a prank on you. It is kind of like that time when we watched Paranormal Activity and then scared the crap out of Carlos." We all laughed at that memory.

"I swear, I will get both of you back. And it will be good."

"Um yeah sure. You are not the prank type Loges." I said. He blushed and turned away. I turned his head to face me and I pecked him on the lips. His face turned a deeper shade of red.

This was going to be an interesting night.

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. When I mentioned them watching Paranormal Activity and then scaring Carlos, that is a true story. They watched it one day on set then they shut the lights off and Carlos freaked out. They hid behind a wall and when they heard him they screamed BOO and he screamed. So yeah. Pretty funny. So hope you enjoyed and please review. There is two more chapters left and then the sequel. Bye**


End file.
